


Chain Me To You

by TrashTheater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Conditioning, Dehumanization, Dependency, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Safe Word, Not an accurate portrayal of healthy relationships or proper BDSM etiquette, Panic Attacks, Pet Play, Safe Word Not Use, Safe Word Use, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Swapfell, Threesome, Underfell, bad brother au, collaring, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater
Summary: [Red couldn’t keep his voice steady. “boss, his brother kicked him out. it was quiet. no one… no one was even around.” He reached up to tug on the leather around his neck. “…took his collar…”There was a cold silence on the other line before a sharp “I’ll be right there,” and the line went dead.]Abandoned by his brother and overwhelmed by Underswap, Slim begins to fall apart. The only one who seems to know what to do with the pieces is Edge, but things in Underfell are getting worse and he doesn’t have time to babysit. Edge can lend a hand, but it wont be enough to keep Slim from falling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Swapfell dynamic, BUT I’ve been reading a lot of those “Save Red from Abuse!” stories lately, and I found myself longing for something with Slim. Edge wasn’t doing anything important today, so: perfect! First Papcest to boot, first anything in a while really. Lets see if I can even do this shit. 
> 
> Character nicknames are NICKNAMES. Characters and narration will occasionally use just Papyrus or Sans. I will try to keep it as clear as possible with context. Also using the more common nicknames: Slim and Black, Edge and Red, Stretch and Blue, Classic and Rus.

Papyrus gasped as he struggled to get a grip on the rug beneath him. Every bone in his body felt like it was on fire. His broken ribs burned as he sucked in more air. His left radius was completely severed, as well as one of his clavicles. A mess of the little bones in his hands had been crushed beneath the heel of a black boot and they screamed every time he tried to defend himself. His skull throbbed, pelvis and legs aching in a way that promised he’d have trouble walking the next few days. 

If he survived that long. 

White hot pain bloomed across his ribs as another kick landed and he was knocked back against the wall. 

Sans had been waiting for him when he walked in the door. Papyrus had known immediately something was wrong by the way his brother's magic blazing, expression dark with outrage. Self preservation kicked in and Papyrus nearly bolted, instincts telling him to run even when he knew running would only make whatever punishment was in store for him that much worse. So when Sans grabbed his soul and he was yanked down by his brother's feet he wasn’t surprised, but he was deeply and utterly _terrified_. 

What had he done? He couldn’t remember anything specific. He’d fallen asleep at his post again, but Sans couldn’t know that. His brother would have dealt with it right there if Sans had caught him. Besides, despite his best efforts, it was a pretty frequent occurrence. It couldn’t be enough to bring his brother to that point. He’d snuck off to Muffets for lunch but if he’d caught wind of that, that usually meant that he wouldn’t be allowed to eat for a few days, nothing like this. He was sure he hadn’t done anything else. He’d been good!

Before he could manage to apologize anyways, for anything, everything, Sans began his punishment. His brother was happy to let him know exactly what he did wrong. 

Everything. Every- _fucking_ -thing he ever did. Did he exist just to make Sans life more difficult? Did he enjoy it? Was it revenge? He was lazy. Inconsiderate. Worthless. Pathetic. Never where Sans needed him. Always making his stupid jokes and fucking around instead of doing his _one fucking job_! Did he understand how shameful it was for Alphys to constantly bitch about his work ethic after everything Sans did to get him the job in the first place!? The other guards dared to tease him, the Magnificent Sans-!, just because he was saddled with such a miserable weakling!

Did he do it on purpose? -no!- Did he want Sans to appear weak? -m’lord please!- Why was he so fucking worthless?! -it hurts!- 

Each accusation was accompanied by a blow, each question a stomp, every insult a blast that charred his bones. Every time Sans raised his hand to attack, Papyrus was sure his brother would lose control. That it would finally be the blow that shattered him and Sans could finally be rid of him for good. 

Ultimately, blow after blow, his HP never even fluttered. His brother didn’t want him dead, but by the end Papyrus desperately wished he did. He begged for it. He screamed. He just wanted it to stop. 

The final kick left him wheezing, sobbing out frantic apologies. He couldn’t even manage to curl in on himself in some meager attempt of protect. It hurt too much. His vision was flickering in and out, and he could barely see through the tears anyways. He’d lost track of the worst of his injuries. He just didn’t understand how he could still be alive, the pain was so completely overwhelming. 

Sans stared at him quietly. He stared for a long time, until Papyrus’s tears began to subside and he dared to hope that maybe his brother had finished.

Sans stepped closer; a terrifying, looming figure for one so small. Papyrus cowered despite himself, afraid. Anger sated, the cold look Sans gave him was almost impassive as he finally whispered, “…I’m not doing this anymore.” 

Papyrus sniffed once more, weakly opening his mouth to ask what he meant. Before he could his soul was seized again and he was wrenched into the air. His body screamed and the sound forced its way out his open jaw, but Sans didn’t notice. He opened the front door and marched out, carrying Papyrus with him. 

“I’m done with you.” He said simply, bringing him in close enough to touch. “You’re just another chore I have to take care of. I’m sick of it. You aren’t even worth the EXP to dust.” Sans reached up to unfasten his collar. 

Papyrus shrieked, kicking out despite the pain. He tried to fight him off, using the last of his strength to try shoving away his arms. “nonono! please!” Sans didn’t seem bothered by the effort. 

Papyrus was too weak to stop it. He was always too weak. 

The item firmly in hand, Sans tossed him off the porch like garbage. Papyrus rolled as he hit the fresh snow, shocks of pain exploding throughout his body. Still, the second he stopped, he forced his broken body up reaching desperately for his brother's retreating back. 

“m’lord-! please-!”

“Don’t come back.”

The door slammed shut. 

Papyrus sat there for a moment before his broken hand dropped into the snow. The white powder began trying to sooth his throbbing fingers but he didn’t notice. He didn’t even notice the cold that was already seeping through the thin fabric of his hoodie or pants. He just stared at the door, willing it to open again. 

It didn’t. 

His fading vision started to blink out rapidly. His brother had a temper. His fits were well known across the Underground and especially to Papyrus, but… he wasn’t serious. Sans could be cruel and violent and sadistic, but that wasn’t who he was. His brother was forgiving. His brother was the kindest monster in the underground. His brother had put up with his absolute shit for all those years, even though he could have killed him at any time. He wouldn’t leave Papyrus there: beaten and broken, outside in the cold. Defenseless. 

A cold breeze caressed over the bare bones of his neck. 

His vision darkened more as footsteps rapidly approached him. He should run. They both had plenty of enemies in Snowdin. He was free EXP just sitting there, but he didn’t move. Couldn’t move. 

His vision was completely dark now. Voices were speaking to him from far away. A small voice from inside reminded him he was only allowed to die for his brother’s sake, but he hushed it quiet, remembering what Sans said. He wasn’t even worth killing. The pain was starting to fade. The voices were getting farther and farther away. 

If Sans was just acting out, he would step in before someone else could kill him. If not… then it didn’t matter anymore. 

Nothing mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

The peaceful atmosphere of the Underswap was shattered suddenly by Stretch and Red teleporting into existence in the middle of Stretch’s living room. Between them, supported only by their join efforts, was the broken, unconscious Papyrus they’d found in the other universe. His injuries were beyond anything Stretch had ever seen and Red was frankly shocked he hadn’t dusted yet. They winced every time they so much as jarred him, certain it was going to be the end.

“sans!” Stretch yelled frantically as he and Red shuffled over to the couch as carefully as they could given the urgency.

“ah shit-! fuck-!” Red panicked, trying to keep himself on task. It was difficult. His brother had gotten his fair share of injuries before, but nothing like this.

“help me lay him down,” Stretch hurried, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“r-right, sure.”

“PAPY~!” Blue’s voice called from the kitchen. “YOU’RE JUST IN TIME FOR DINNER! AND DID I HEAR RED? I CAN-“ He bounced out of the room, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of their guest. His gloved hands jumped to cover his mouth as he gasped horrified.

“call a healer!” Stretch told him, CHECKing the new skeletons stats. His HP was maxed out, but he wasn’t moving, even though they had to be hurting him. His hollow sockets just stared blankly ahead, completely empty.

Red snarled, “‘tha’s not gonna fuck’n work!”

“well, what else are we supposed to do?” Stretch snapped, as Blue scrambled with his cellphone. “slap on a bandaid?” There was a first aid kit upstairs in the bathroom, but that was meant for small, non-HP damage. To sooth a well-meaning punch from Alphys or simple scrapes when he stumbled, drunk, into a door. It wasn’t meant for shattered phalanges or Toriel-knew-what else!

Red was sweating nervously as he looked over the unconscious form. “i… got som’ stronger stuff at home. da stuff i use. hold on.” He disappeared in a blink. 

“SHE’S NOT ANSWERING!” Blue said, fearfully. His eyes were welling up with bright blue tears. “PAPY, WHAT HAPPENED!?”

“keep trying,” Stretch insisted, ignoring the question for now. As gently as he could, he reached for the others hoodie, carefully hitching it up out of the way. It was a lot like his in size and style, but it was clearly much older. It had past the stage of ‘well-worn’ ages ago, falling into the tail end of ‘worn out’ with old holes and even some patches. Paired up with singed edges from attacks that didn’t usually damage clothing, it would likely have to be replaced.

With a choked gasp, Blue nearly dropped his phone and fled into the kitchen. Stretch winced as Blue started to cry in the other room, but he had to ignore it.

Honestly, he got it. If they had found a Sans in that situation- any Sans- if he had to see any version of his brother half as mangled… he didn’t know what he’d do. Hell, even seeing himself so… impossibly broken- Seeing any monster so-

Red appeared again, holding a small glass jar and an armful of bandages. His eye light flicked to the exposed skeleton and narrowed to panicked pin pricks. “fuck i…” He took a sharp breath. “…i don’ think it’s enough.”

“THE DOCTOR’S IN HOTLAND,” Blue shouted suddenly. “SHE’LL BE HERE AS SOON AS SHE CAN.”

“where?” Stretch asked, making it to the kitchen in three quick strides. The second he got the details he took a shortcut away and was back seconds later with Dogaressa clutching his arm, looking a little nauseous.

“sorry,” he apologized quickly, ushering her to the couch, “it’s kinda important…”

“It’s fine,” She said, trying to orient herself after the foreign trip. “Sans sounded very worried. I’d happily face a little travel sickness every time if…” She trailed off as her eyes settled on the patient. Her ears flattened against her head with a whimper as she knelt beside the couch, not waiting as Stretch ran to get her a chair. Green magic poured from her paws as she reached for the skeleton’s ribs. When nothing happened she reached for his skull, then hands, frustrated tears forming quickly.

“Who did this?” She finally asked, in a quiet tone.

Stretch and Red exchanged glances. They didn’t… _know_. Not for sure, anyways. They both thought about the black-clad skeleton tossing his brother into the snow like some sort of discarded toy. It seemed so straight forward, yet they must have misunderstood… something. Red reached up to clutch his own collar, holding it tight.

“Who did this?!” Dogaressa growled, turning on them. “I can’t heal this-! It’s- This is-!” She looked from Stretch to Blue. Then from the out-of-place Papyrus to the out-of-place Sans with narrowing eyes.

Red fumed. “hey! i ain’t done shit-!” He snapped, magic flaring aggressively.

Stretch quickly got between them, holding out his hand placatingly as he corralled Red behind him. “we found him like this, i promise.” This seemed to calm her down a little and with no one else to take her anger out on her tail tucked up between her legs. “is there anything you can do, doc?”

The woman hesitated, before sighing. “He has 1 HP, like you do. But his HP is fine. These attacks were meant to hurt but not damage. His magic could handle it, but his body couldn’t. My magic can only heal a monster’s soul damage. If there is nothing to heal, I can’t do anything to ease his pain.” She clawed at her coat. Monsters were mostly made of magic. Even damage that appeared physically was usually delegated to HP damage. “I don’t… I have some medicine, but it’s never been used for anything this bad before.”

“nothin’ ya got here could beat my stuff anyway,” Red grumbled, holding out the jar. Dogaressa hesitated at first, but Monsters in Underswap were always trusting. He insisted it was proper medicine and she believed him. It didn’t matter where it came from, Red knew it worked. It was good stuff. That’s all that mattered.

Dogeressa pulled out additional supplies from her bag, and started showing them how to properly apply the medicine and bandage the injuries. The medicine was a dark black cream and had a distinct licorice smell to it, but Red insisted it was pretty soothing. It would speed up the healing process and help with the pain, but it was going to take some time. The bottle would be enough for that day, but they’d need to treat his injuries at least a few times. Dogeressa carefully secured the broken ribs with tongue compressors and medical tape. Skeleton bones were already held together by magic. Even completely severed, there was a good chance they could reform if treated properly.

She had only gotten so far before her phone rang. She ignored it, engrossed in her work. Then it rang again. On the third one she glanced at the ID, before finally answering. “Unless the baby is coming right this second, I really can’t-“ She was cut off by a distant scream on the other line they could all hear.

She looked down at her patient and winced. Red grabbed the jar from her and Stretch took her arm. “we can take it from here. that sounds important.”

“I can try to find another doctor to come over here,” She offered weakly. There weren’t many healers available in general, but as long as she could get ahold of them they would help.

“we got it,” Red grumbled. She couldn’t heal him, so she’d been unnecessary from the start. He knew how to fucking wrap bone. 

She looked at Stretch who nodded. “i think we can handle it from here,” He said, trying to sound confident. It must have worked because she let him take her to her next appointment. Stretch was back in seconds. 

“‘m gonna need to buy a lot more stuff…” Red muttered as they finished up one of the skeletons damaged hands. They were both completely mummified and didn’t look half as nice as the part Dogaressa did, but it would be good enough for now.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND,” Blue muttered after they finally explained how they’d found him. He’d managed to pull himself together enough to insist on helping. Stretch had been against it originally, but hadn’t been able to stop him. “HOW COULD… HIS BROTHER WOULDN’T…” His voice trembled.

“we don’ know anythin fer sure,” Red mumbled, although he tugged on his collar again. He was used to getting knocked around by his brother himself. There was a reason he owned the medicine in the first place. It was stupid to jump to conclusions, but he couldn’t help thinking Edge would never have taken it that far. Then there was his collar…

Moving back to the ribs, they tried to address the worst breaks first. Stretch tried not to gag as he secured loose bone fragments with extra salve and the tape. That took much longer then the fingers had. They were much harder to realign and keep in place. Red insisted they could handle it, but Stretch was starting to regret not taking Dogaressa up on her offer.

They had only managed to finish off three more by the time the unconscious skeleton began to respond. He moaned softly and winced as Stretch struggled to hold a lower rib in place.

“hey buddy,” He hushed, trying to keep his voice comforting. “don’t move, okay?” The movement settled down for another moment, but started up again as soon as Stretch started on the next one. “seriously, you gotta keep calm. i don’t wanna hurt you.”

Immediately weak orange eye light flickered back to life and the skeleton tensed up in fear. They watched as pain flashed across his features and he let out a horribly pained sound.

“DON’T HURT YOURSELF!” Blue said quickly.

The new Papyrus turned to him and lit up. He starting to sit up and Stretch panicked, trying to keep him down but also afraid to lay hands on any part of him. “m’lor-!” He started excitedly, before trailing off. Stretch strategically patted at the least injured-looking parts of his shoulders and the new comer allowed it, sinking back onto the couch, his expression settling into confusion as he took in Blue’s appearance. “my… lord?”

Blue smiled was unusually feeble and uncharacteristically insecure, but he tried to keep it encouraging. “NO I’M… I’M BLUE. IT’S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU. YOU’RE REALLY HURT, BUT WE ARE GOING TO PATCH YOU RIGHT UP!”

“yeah,” Red said with a wink, his easygoing smile also looking a little strained at the edges. “why don’t cha lay back and let the doc work, huh slim?”

Stretch realized none of them were preforming that well under pressure, when his chuckle next chuckle came out sounding forced. “slim? really?”

“what? fits don’t it?” Slim, like his chances of survival were when they’d found him. “better n’ buddy anyways. what ya think, new guy?”

The new Papyrus was just staring at them, clearly confused. Dogeressa had warned them he might have a concussion, among other things, and might have trouble getting his head together. Slowly his eye lights faded and he obediently relaxed his bones, turning his face towards the back of the couch.

They all exchanged worried looks. It was probably a little soon to try and lift his spirits. Stretch worked the hoodie back up, the newly named Slim stiffening with every touch. 

“wanna tell us what happened?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

Slim signed softly. “i believe i passed out.”

Red snorted. “snarky.”

Slim flinched, turning back quickly, his voice fearful. “i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to be. that is all i remember.”

Red didn’t reply right away. His fingers twitched to reach back up to his collar. Stretch started treatment again and was happy Slime only let out a soft hiss and the slightest flinch. Hopefully that meant that it wasn’t hurting him too much.

“i -uh- meant yer injuries there, pal.”

Eye light flickered for a moment as Slim studied him, then Stretch, before barely grazing Blue with a nervous glance. He didn’t answer right away, likely trying to decide what he wanted to tell them. Red supposed he would be doing the same in a similar situation, although he liked to think he had a better poker face. Once Slim settled on an answer, his mouth opened-

-then snapped shut immediately. His hand darted to his throat as his sockets widened.

“hold on-! don’t move-!” Stretch panicked again.

Slim grasped at his neck for a moment, scraping at the bone, before digging around inside his hoodie frantically. He pulling away from them with a gasp, pressing back into the corner of the couch. He didn’t seem bothered by the pain he had to be in, but he let out a heart-broken wail as he shook out his top, hoping to dislodge the lost treasure.

Stretch reached for him, pained. “no- come on, stop-!“ Red grabbed his arm to hold him back. “he’s hurting himself-!”

Slim let out a desperate scream and they all jumped in shock. Ceasing his frivolous search, he began to frustratedly claw at the top of his skull, his magic building.

“WAIT-!” Blue began.

“we don’t want to be here now!” Red yanked Stretch out of the chair and grabbed Blue, dragging them both into the kitchen as Slim screamed again. He shoved them both in the corner just as the building magic exploded.

There was a wave of energy that shook the house. Blue clutched Stretch’s hoodie as the windows shattered. Stretch pulled them both in closer, hoping they were actually out of the blasting range. The echoed sensation of magic passed through them and they shivered. It wasn’t an attack, nothing as controlled as a bone construct or a blaster. It was raw, unfocused magic, stripped down to it’s barest elements. Not the sort of technique monsters tended to use in battle, but it was certainly powerful.

“WHAT’S GOING ON!?”

“uh…” Another scream, this time accompanied by a half-formed bone attack. A bunch of them flew through the kitchen, but they were out of the line of fire. If the tv had managed to survive the first attack, they certainly heard it’s destruction under the second. “-a p… panic attack? i think?”

“you think!?”

“i’m not usually on this side! an’ mine aren’t- my brother’s never-!” He scowled. He didn’t have time to explain this shit to them. Of course Slim was panicking! But he was going to really hurt himself. Red pulled out his phone. “i’m callin’ boss.”

Another magical wave shook the house. Usually magic adapted naturally to its environment, working of it’s own accord to avoid doing damage to non-living objects. That didn’t seem to be stopping Slim at all. 

Stretch grinned uneasily, petting his brother’s skull. “well, you wanted to redecorate,” he laughed.

“THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME!” Blue yelled back.

There was a soft click on the other line. “Sans, you idiot.” Edge began the second he answered the phone. “Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago.”

“ ‘ey boss, gonna be late-“

“You’re already late!” Edge interrupted just as Slim screamed and let out another attack. “What was that? Are you being attacked?”

“ ‘m fine boss.” Red reassured quickly. “stretch and i were-uh, well…”

“Cut to the chase!”

“it’s another papyrus. i think he’s panicken'. he’s like me, i think, but his bro…” Red couldn’t keep his voice steady. “his brother kicked ‘im out, boss. it was… quiet. no one was even around…” He reached up to tug on the leather around his neck. “…he took his collar…”

There was a cold moment of silence on the other side, then a sharp ‘I’ll be right there,’ and the line went dead.

Red sighed. “he’s on his way.”

“uh, good?” Stretch said, not really sure how that was supposed to help them. The magical blasts were becoming less frequent between screams as Slim's energy drained rapidly. It would have been a lot worse for them if he had been at full strength, but wasting his magic reserves wasn’t good for him either. His magic was already low because of his injuries.

It didn’t take very long before they heard the front door fly open. The three of them raced to the entryway just as Edge braced himself against the next attack. The bones took a chunk off his health, but at such a low ATK each even a thousand attacks was nothing he couldn’t handle. He brushed it off and marched over to the screaming skeleton on the couch. Wasting no time, he raised his hand and slapped the already injured skeleton across the face so hard his skull snapped sideways and his whole body lurched.

“HEY!” The swap brother's screamed in unison. Red grabbed them both to try to keep them from interfering, but they just ended up dragging him along as they stormed into the living room. 

Edge ignored them. Empty sockets blinked slowly before turning to him. The lights were out and the way they gazed aimlessly, it was unlikely that he could see anything at the moment, but at least he wasn’t screaming. His magic relaxed and his bones sagged.

“m’lord?” he whispered.

Edge didn’t correct him. “What do you need?”

Slim didn’t understand, “m’lord?”

“you can’t just hit him, you bastard-!” Stretch hissed, keeping on the quiet side only because Slim had calmed down. “he’s already hurt-!” The taller Fell brother gave him a look that promised a rather unpleasant death and Stretch found himself backing down, just a little.

Prioritizing the problem in front of him, Edge grabbed Slim’s chin roughly and lifted his face. “Tell me what you need,” he ordered firmly.

Slim flinched at the touch, but almost immediately after seemed to melt into it. His sockets closed and he moved to nuzzle the bones affectionately. “nothing, m’lord. i’m sorry, m’lord. thank you, m’lord.”

“Shut up.”

“yes, m’lord” he relaxed even more.

Edge turned his skull one way, then the other, examining him. With his other hand, he tugged forward the opening of the hoodie to look at his throat, then lifted the front to examine his body. The observers were silent as Edge checked his stats. Slim continued to nuzzle, the action almost aggressive.

Edge finally turned to them angrily. “What the FUCK is this?” He snarled.

Slim flinched, pulling away and curling in on himself. “i’m sorry, m’lord. i’ll-“

“Not you. Shut up. Strip. Lay down and don’t fucking move.” Stretch and Blue both flushed as Slim obeyed without hesitation, removing his hoodie and kicking off his shorts despite how much pain he had to be in. They both looked away embarrassed. “Now you three: explain.”

Red and Stretch hesitated but ultimately relented under Edges demanding stare. They quietly recounted how they’d been messing around with the machine -yes, Edge. you warned us not too- and that as soon as they realized what type of universe they were in, they’d tried to leave. That was when they saw Slim being tossed out by a small black-armored Sans. They couldn’t just leave him there, so they brought him back with them.

Meanwhile, Edge gathered up the scattered supplies, keeping an eye on the couch-ridden skeleton. Slim was still for only a moment before he started to tremble. The shaking grew as he waited blindly, in part from the realization of how much pain he was in, especially after his outburst, the rest out of fear. Edge pulled over the chair and supplies. He’d rather hoped the reaction to being naked and at ‘his lords’ mercy would result in some sort of arousal. If only because it told a better story then the clear terror and body wide tremors he got instead.

“I’m going to touch you now.” Edge informed him when Slim’s eyes failed to follow any movement. The other looked confused but didn’t utter a word, only briefly flinching when Edge applied the medicine. “You may speak now.”

“m’lord?” his hoarse voice came out in a timid whisper. “i don’t understand…”

“What don’t you understand?” Slim started to respond, but stopped, afraid. Edge scowled. “I’m going to ask you some questions. You will answer immediately and truthfully. Do you understand?”

“yes, m’lord.”

“Did I do this too you?”

“yes.”

Everyone else in the room winced and drew away. Blue covered his mouth as fresh tears sprung to his sockets. He couldn’t understand how someone could hurt anyone so badly, much less another version of him against his own brother. Stretch rubbed his teeth, needing a cigarette. His nerves were shot but he needed to hold himself together. He could have his own breakdown later. Red was seething, clenching his sharp teeth until they ached in his mouth. He didn’t care what fucking universe it was. It was some version of his brother. He wanted to strangle something.

Edge remained focused. “Why?” He asked. The panic attack had disrupted a lot of the bandages, but he could tell most of them had been shoddily applied anyways. Stretch didn’t have much experience with first aid and Red didn’t have much time to put his knowledge to use, but Edge was something of an expert himself. He began clearing the bandages and reapplying the salve with a practiced hand. Slim was the perfect patient, never more then gasping as Edge realigned a shattered bone, and never moving or pulling away.

“it was punishment.” Slim answered him softly.

“For?”

Slim misunderstood his reasoning, but jumped at the chance to prove been listening and understood why he’d been punished. “i can’t do anything right.” He said quickly. “i’m a fuck up. i make your life harder. i’m lazy and inconsiderate and pathetic. i’m worthless. i fuck up my job. i fuck up your life. but i’ll be better this time. i won’t embarrass you anymore. i’ll be better and i won’t-“

“Stop.” Edge ordered. Slim stopped hesitantly, more promises dying on his tongue.

Edge continued to work, efficiently making his way down Slim’s spine to his pelvis. There he started to get the reaction he expected, as well as terrified apologies from the half-conscious skeleton. 

Edge was nearly done with his legs when Slim started to get his head back in order. He stared for a long time, watching the other him apply the bandages. He’d dreamt it was his lord. That Sans had taken him back, forgiven him for being such a fuck up, and was even bandaging his wounds, but he felt stupid now. Sans would never lower himself to such things. His brother wasn’t going to come back for him.

“who are you?” He asked quietly. “what happened?”

Dangerous red eye light flickered to his face and Slim shivered. He should be careful. The monster in front of him was stronger then him. Much stronger. He was someone to be feared. He was someone important and he definitely didn’t have time to be wasting on trash like Slim.

However, Slim couldn’t quite muster the strength to focus, and the monster didn’t kill him for it. He just turned back to his task. “You had a panic attack so I calmed you down. You might have another one. I’ll be here if you do.”

Slim wasn’t sure that answered his question, but he couldn’t remember what question he asked anymore. The pain in his body was starting to abate from the medicine, but he also didn’t notice it as much. Like another far away dream. He was so drained, both mentally and magically exhausted. He couldn’t let his guard down. He had to be ready for the inevitable. He had to stay alert… but everything felt… just… so… heavy…


	3. Chapter 3

Slim was all bandaged and redressed, passed out on the couch, when the others decided to move to the kitchen table. Blue made up some tea, while Stretch straightened up some of the mess that spread to the kitchen. There was already an evening chill coming in from the broken windows. They’d have to get something to cover them for the night and repair them in the morning. The rest of the mess could wait while they dealt with more pressing issues.

“He won’t be like that long,” Edge pointed out as Blue handed him a tea cup. “So do you have a plan? Or am I going to his dimension to get some real answers for myself?” He sipped the tea calmly, as though he was asking about the weather and not planning some sort of casual homicide.

“we can’t go back there at all,” Stretch muttered. “and neither can slim.”

Edge rolled his eyes. “Well, I know why you idiots can’t go, but I don’t see the harm in going myself. He’s clearly attached to his brother, but it’s hard to stay attached to a pile of dust. It will be therapeutic.”

“WE CAN’T DO THAT,” Blue shot down immediately. “WE WANT HIM TO FEEL SAFE HERE. THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE IF YOU HURT HIS BROTHER. BESIDES WE DON’T… WE STILL DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. NOT REALLY. YOU AND RED HAVE ALWAYS HAD-“

“don’t loop us in with that!” Red snapped angrily as Edge slammed his cup down.

“What is in that room is nothing like my relationship with Red. It’s not just-!” He stopped short and reassessed his words. “That is someones pet. A real pet. Poorly trained, poorly cared for- Nothing about that is okay. Don’t compare us to that.”

Blue sank into his chair, looking chastised. “I’M JUST SAYING, WE DON’T KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT EITHER OF THEM TO MAKE ANY CALLS. HE LOVES HIS BROTHER. I KNOW HOW ANY ONE OF US WOULD ACT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO OUR BROTHER.” Three skeletons tensed.”YOU WOULD PROBABLY JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE…”

Edge sighed. That was true. Regardless of treatment, if Slim still loved his brother, going after the little prick would be a betrayal. “Well, what is your plan? Because you two seem Ill-equipped to deal with something like this. And apparently my brother doesn’t even know how to handle a panic attack.”

Red glared. “fuck off, boss. i’da been fine if he hadn’ been firing off blasters like he ’as goin for a new high score in fuck’n galaga. ”

“And then there’s that. He’s defensive.” Edge flicked his finger between Red and Stretch. “I don’t think either of you should be near him if he breaks down again. Blue and I should be fine for a few turns, but he’s going to be dangerous if he snaps again.”

“WELL, WE WERE HOPING…” Blue began, earning two confused looks. They had not discussed much of anything yet, but Blue was willing to guess that others would agree. “SINCE YOU’RE ALREADY HERE, MAYBE YOU COULD HELP US OUT WITH-“

Edge cut him off with a raised hand. “I’m busy. I can give you some advice and help out if things get particularly bad, but I shouldn’t even be here right now. The Royal Guard is currently pulling double duty and eight monsters have been dusted this week alone.”

A dark air settled around the table. Edge and Red didn’t make any particular effort to hide how dangerous Underfell could be, but they also didn’t allow any visitation. Sometimes Blue and Stretch could forget how bad things were.

“eight?” Red hissed, “ s’was three this morning.”

Edge gave his a look that said ‘we’ll talk about this later and it isn’t going to be a pleasant’. “Either way, I did need to stop by here and pick up some supplies we’re running low on, so I don’t mind today. But I can’t really help with this and I don’t need some sort of pet. Between Red, the Canine Unit, and now the entire Underground, I’m up to my sockets in things I need to take care of.”

Blue nodded sympathetically. “YOUR ROYAL GUARD DUTIES ARE VERY IMPORTANT. WE CAN HANDLE THIS. IT’S SAFE HERE. ONCE SLIM REALIZES THAT, I’M SURE HE’LL WARM RIGHT UP TO US!”

Blue’s warm smile encouraged Stretch to nod along, but Edge frowned. Real, actual pets were rare in Underfell. It was a symbol of strength, but it needed a monster who was strong enough to bend someone completely to their will and a monster weak enough to allow it. Plenty of monsters tried, but it rarely worked for them. The victims would run the second they had the opportunity or kill their captor in their sleep. If they were being blackmailed or the sort, most could report it to the Royal Guard, as keeping someone against their will was still illegal.

A real pet had to want to be there. They had to put up with whatever their master wanted or risk losing their protection. They would lie about their injuries or treatment so the Royal Guard could do nothing about it. In his experience, those monsters didn’t do so well when they lost their masters protection. Still, he’d never had the opportunity to drop one off in a completely safe, soft, squishy, let’s-talk-about-our-feelings sort of place like Underswap. Maybe it could work.

“Just don’t forget to keep your guard up,” He warned. “He’s a higher LV then you both. In an all out fight, he will probably win.”

Stretch started playing with his lighter and Blue tugged on his gloves. Red grinned reassuringly. “don’ worry ‘bout it. ya guys are great at that comfortin’ crap. y’ll have him all smooth an polished in an hour.”

“Oh, you’re going to make sure of that,” Edge informed him with a glare. “You’re staying here. They’re going to needs someone with some real experience in something like this.”

Red glared back. “sounds like things are goin ta shit back home. i should be helping ya.”

“Yes, you should. Instead you’ve been galavanting around with Stretch and managed to bring back even more trouble!”

Red growled lightly, but stopped after another look from Edge. “didn' know things were getting that bad…”

Edge ignored him, “As long as he’s here, one of us has to be as well. I don’t want a Fell monster running about here unchecked.”

“aw~” Stretch teased, trying to lighten the mood. “you do care~”

Edge nodded, standing up slowly, his fingers spreading out on the tables surface. “I do,” he sharply, voice threatening. Stretch startled, but Edge turned towards the entryway with an air of malice. “Which is why, if any harm comes to anyone in this house, they won’t be able to recover enough of your dust to even hold a funeral. Understand?”

There was a moments pause, before a skull peaked out from around the wall. Slim must have woken up and sat down just between Stretch’s abandoned sock and the kitchen to listen to them. His sluggish movement suggested he was still in a lot of pain, but his eye lights were clearer then they had been before.

“… yes, sir…” He answered softly.

“YOU’RE AWAKE!” Blue cheered, turning all his attention to their guest as he bounded over to him. “HOW ARE YOU FEELING? CAN I GET YOU ANYTHING?” Nervously, Slim pulled his knees to his chest and curled in on himself. He shook his head very slightly, not making eye contact. “YOU MUST BE HUNGRY! IT’S PAST DINNER TIME.” Blue held out his hands to help him up, but this made Slim jump and Blue hesitantly backed off. He squatted down in front of the other, trying to catch his eyes. “…NO ONE’S GOING TO HURT YOU HERE, OKAY? YOU’RE SAFE WITH US.”

“Would you stop speaking for everyone here?” Edge snapped, crossing his arms. “I make no such promise.”

“You’re not helping…” Blue muttered, before smiling as warmly as he could. “OUR UNIVERSE IS REALLY, REALLY NICE. YOU’LL BE SAFE HERE. AND WE’RE GOING TO HELP YOU GET ALL HEALED UP, OKAY?”

Slim risked a quick glance at him, before looking away silently. His hands tightened on his arms, even as it made him wince in pain and Blue smiled sadly. Small steps. He got up to reheat dinner, which had been abandoned in all the chaos.

“I’ll check in on you guys tomorrow,” Edge said, double checking the gold he had on hand as he got ready to leave. He was serious about needing supplies. It was one of the advantages to having access to a wide variety of universes. “Red, keep me updated on any problems. And you-“ He narrowed his eyes at Slim. “Don’t test me. Not a scratch.”

Slim lowered his eyes submissively, which Edge figured was good enough for now. If he was as concerned as he acted, he would never leave such a powerful monster in Blue and Stretch’s care, much less with his brother a whole universe away. Slim was a threat, yes, but he was going to be a different sort of trouble, Edge was sure of it. Resigning himself to that decision, he headed out to the shops, slamming the door behind him.

Stretch slouched down in his chair, blowing out a long breath of air. “geez, your brother’s the picture of comfort, aint he?” Red grinned at him and Stretch motioned over to their guest. “you ok, bud? come sit with us.”

Slim tugged his hood a little lower as he unfolded himself and tentatively approached the table. Stretch nudged a chair out for him with his foot, holding a friendly grin.

“come on.”

Red leaned in with a wink. “yeah, we don’ bite. i mean, i do, but that’s not the point.”

“his barks a lot worse then his bite.” Stretch was quick to reassure, finally falling into some more comfortable dialog with Red. The other barked loudly and Stretch laughed. “ _dog_ -gone it, red.”

“aw, throw me a _bone_ , stretch,”

Blue let out an exasperated sigh. “RED! BROTHER! PLEASE!” Only Red noticed the way Slim jumped and scrambled to sit down, hunching up.

He sighed. “so, how ya feeling? the medicine help?”

Slim looked at him, eye lights dim in his sockets. His bones looked lackluster and brittle. HP aside, he looked like a single attack would take him down. “…yes. thank you… i’m fine…” he answered.

Red snorted, “yeah, sure. ya look it.” Not that it wasn’t the answer he would have given himself. Admitting weakness to a stranger wasn’t something one did lightly where he was from.

“no need to be nervous,” Stretch told him, getting up and heading for the fridge. “like blue said, we brought you here to help you. drink?” He tossed Red a bottle of mustard they kept around just for him and grabbed some honey for himself.

“no thank you,” Slim practically whispered.

Stretch didn’t let that deter him, shifting around the condiments to see what they had. “we got lotsa options. come on, whats your poison?”

Slim glanced at Blue, before looking back, shoulders raising defensively. “…w-water?”

Stretch frowned. “it’s not a test, or anything,” he encouraged, but Slim didn’t change his answer. “hm, ok. lets see if i can guess… well, i like honey… red’s mustard… ketchup… so maybe… barbecue sauce?” Red laughed when Slim’s sockets widened surprised. “oh, that’s totally it! i think we have that…”

He places a bottle on the table in front of Slim who started at it like it was a lit stick of dynamite instead of a tangy topping. Stretch had no idea what to do with that, rubbing the back of his neck. “…anyways… as you might of figured, you’re in mine and my bros universe.” Slim gave him a wide stare. “the machine downstairs calls it underswap. everyone calls me stretch and him blue.” Blue waved happily, nearly finished saving dinner.

“i’m red, from underfell,” Red held out his hand to shake but before Slim could make it clear that wasn’t happening, he flipped it around to show off the improved electric joy-buzzer he liked to use to get in a sneak attack. “don’t be too _shocked_ if i’ma lil closer ta what yer used to then these two.”

“red, come on,” Stretch grumbled. “do you and edge actually know how to not be threatening?”

Red snickered, feeling Slim's gaze linger a little longer. “call it a fell thing. and ya already met the boss. they call him edge, but yer better off keeping up that ‘sir’ thing from earlier. keep ya on his good side.”

Slim nodded, his movements barely enough to shift his hood.

Blue began serving them, bringing over a warmed bowl of canned soup for Slim before serving tacos to everyone else. “WHILE I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO TRY THE SANSATIONAL SANS’S TERRIFIC TACOS, SLIM, I THINK IT’S BEST IF WE STICK TO SOME EASIER FOOD FOR NOW. JUST UNTIL YOU’RE HEALED A LITTLE MORE.”

Slim wouldn’t look at him. “yes, sir. thank you.”

Blue laughed lightly, taking the seat across from him, sitting next to his brother. “OH, DON’T CALL ME ‘SIR’. JUST BLUE. YOU DON’T HAVE TO CALL ANYONE SIR IF YOU DON’T WANT TO. EVEN EDGE. HE CAN MAKE A STINK IF HE WANTS TO, BUT DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.”

Slim nodded hesitantly. They waited for him to start eating, but he just stared at the bowl. After a minute, Blue leaned forward and pushed the bowl closer encouragingly. Slim glanced around at everyone, eye light narrowing as he realized they were all watching him. He tensed up again.

“s’not poison or anythin,” Red told him after another moment. He tugged over the bowl and took a bite himself. “see? stretch was just joken wit ya earlier.”

“oh-! yeah, no. that’s just an expression,” Stretch insisted, realizing he probably shouldn’t throw those sorts of words around.

Still, Slim only looked more confused. He clearly began to panic as they continued to watch him. His bones began to rattle, he started to sweat.

Blue felt his soul tighten uncomfortably. “IT’S SAFE, SLIM, I PROMISE. PLEASE EAT…”

Slim grabbed the bowl, his shoulders sagging as he carefully but quickly began shoveling the soup in his mouth. Everyone else sighed. Getting some good food in him would speed up his recovery. They started eating as well.

“so, ah…” Stretch began, between bites. “do you like ‘slim’? or do you have something else you’d rather go by?”

Slim didn’t even glance up. “you may call me whatever you like…” He muttered softly.

“WE DON’T WANT TO CALL YOU SOMETHING YOU DON’T LIKE,” Blue insisted quickly. “DO YOU LIKE IT?”

He nodded that small nod again and they didn’t want to push any further.

“What about yer bro?” Red asked. “been callen him ‘black’ so far.”

Stretch snorted, not really thinking about it. “what, like his soul?”

Slim growled.

The rest of the table turned to him at the sudden sound and he seemed to catch himself. The sound cutting off although his eye continued to linger on Stretch as he withdrew into his hood and shrugged shoulders.

Blue turned to his brother exasperated. “PAPY!”

Stretch mimicked his counterpart, shrinking under the scolding. “sorry…” he muttered, poking at his food. “… but i’m not wrong…”

“oi,” Red warned, but Slim was already growling again.

“you are,” he muttered darkly, bones tensing up despite the pain it caused. His magic responded to his sudden anger although it was too weak to do more then sputter and fail. “m’lord doesn’t tolerate bullshit, but he’s a good person.”

Stretch startled slightly, despite himself. He shouldn’t be surprised that Slim was still loyal to his brother. He shouldn’t be surprised Slim would defend him. Yet he couldn’t seem to help it. “he nearly killed you!”

“so?”

“ _so!?_ ”

“PAPY STOP,” Blue said firmly, trying to get his attention. Red was looking between them, wondering if he should intervene.

“-you’re lucky to be alive! thats not what a ‘good person’ does.”

Slim scowled although his flickered with pain. “that was my fault. i deserved it...”

Stretch shot up agitated. Slim also scrambled to his feet, posture somewhere between defensive and ready to bolt. Blue panicked. “no one deserves to be treated like that!” Stretch insisted, bothered by Slim’s passive dismissal of the event. “and it’s not just that! he’s clearly been-“

“STOP IT!” Blue shouted suddenly. He’d meant it for his brother, but it was Slim who reacted. The startled skeleton threw up his arms to protect himself and stumbled back, tripping over his chair. The others shouted as he fell and crashed into the cabinets. He let out a scream of pain.

Blue raced around the table but the second Slim saw him, his arms went back up in their defensive positions. “i’m sorry-“ he whispered fearfully. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry…-!”

Blue teared up. Red let out a sigh, glancing at Stretch, who exhaled, his frustration fading quickly into guilt. That was definitely his fault. He shouldn’t have pushed. He wasn’t wrong, but that really wasn’t the time for that conversation.

He made his way over to the cowering monster and knelt down next to him. Slim continued to tremble, flinching at the movement. “hey, i… i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have… are you okay?”

The frightened monster didn’t respond. Stretch carefully touched his arm, making him jump again, but when no blow followed, Slim slowly looked out.

“i’m sorry…” he repeated.

“NO, I’M SORRY. I-” Blue said, wincing at his own tone. “I- I didn’t mean to shout. I have a loud voice, I don’t mean too…”

“it’s my fault,” Stretch said, making his intention clear before he carefully grabbed Slim's arm and helped him up. The other monster didn’t seem to know what to do. “shouldn’t have said all that. i won’t say it again. pals?”

Slim nervously glanced at Stretch’s hand still on his arm and Stretch let go, watching Slim pull in on himself. He nodded slightly. It wasn’t a very reassuring nod, but Stretch didn’t push. Red gave him an impressed thumbs up.

“come on. why don’t you finish eating, and then we can get you off to bed. you’ve got to be exhausted…”

Slim didn’t argue, letting Stretch help him back into the chair. They ate in silence.

After dinner, Blue straightened up what he could of Stretch’s room and remade the bed with fresh clean sheets. Slim very tentatively offered to help clean up, but Blue was quick about shooting him down. Slim was injured. He needed to rest.

“YOU CAN SLEEP RIGHT HERE. RED AND MY BROTHER ARE GOING TO SHARE THE COUCH. FEEL FREE TO BORROW SOME PAJAMAS, PAPY DOEN’T WEAR THEM ANYWAYS.” He turned down the sheets and bounced on his toes. “DO YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE BEFORE BED? WATER? HOW ABOUT A NIGHTLIGHT?”

Slim gave a tight, little shake of his head still refusing to make eye contact. He eyed the bed nervously.

Blue held his smile. “OKAY. WELL, IF YOU GET HUNGRY, HELP YOURSELF TO ANYTHING IN THE KITCHEN. AND JUST KNOCK ON MY DOOR IF YOU NEED ANYTHING AT ALL!” He waited, hoping Slim would ask for… just something. Anything, so Blue could feel like he’d done something more to help. Instead, Slim just nervously thanked him and Blue made his way to the door. “IT’S NO PROBLEM. I KNOW… I KNOW TODAY WAS A BAD DAY, BUT WE’RE REALLY, REALLY GLAD TO HAVE YOU HERE. I WANT US TO BE FRIENDS, OKAY? SLEEP WELL. GOODNIGHT.” He closed the door.

It was late. Past the time they normally went to sleep anyways, but Blue headed back down the stairs, each step heavy and unfocused. Stretch and Red were still on the couch, looking around the destroyed living room. “how is he?” Stretch asked.

“HE-“ Blue sniffled, then ran forward and threw himself at his brother. Stretch caught him, wincing as his brother started crying into his hoodie. “HE HATES ME! I-I-I DON’T UNDERSTAND! HOW COULD I-!? HOW COULD SOME VERSION OF ME-!?“ He couldn’t get the words out. Slim wouldn’t even look at him!

“hey, hey-!” Stretch panicked and Red leaned in close, both of them trying to cheer him up. “it’s not like that. you know how different some of the universes can be.”

“yeah! besides, stretch’s the one who pissed him off. he hates stretch.”

Stretch glared and Red gave him a smirk. “that’s not funny,” He said. Red snickered anyways. “come on,” Stretch gave Blue a tight hug. “he doesn’t hate you. he just doesn’t know you yet.”

Blue sniffed, burying himself further into his brother’s embrace. “I JUST…”

“i know,” He hushed, exchanging looks with Red. “why don’t you head to sleep, huh bro? it’s all gonna be fine. i’ll get something for the windows and we can clean the rest up tomorrow. we all gotta be fully rested to help him out.”

Blue didn’t want to go to bed, but he was pretty worn out. He had to admit that sleep was probably a good idea for all of them. “OKAY, PAPY. YOU BOTH SLEEP WELL.”

“make sure you lock your door tonight,” Stretch muttered. Blue agreed, none of them bringing up how pointless it was if Slim could use shortcuts like Stretch and Red could. It wasn’t like they could prepare for it either ways. Blue trudged tiredly up the stairs, while Red and Stretch discussed what to do about the windows.

. . . . . .

Slim observed the room around him. It looked a little like his room, in the same way the rest of the house looked a little like his house. His brother’s house. It was all the same size and shapes, but it was different. Wrong. The colors and furniture were different, and Black would never have allowed him to make such a mess of his room. Black would have dusted him at mere mention of something like the trash tornado that was rotating in the corner.

He glanced at the bed. It looked comfortable and inviting. His body ached to lay down and just pass out, but he didn’t. It was probably a test. Surely, he wasn’t supposed to sleep in the bed when Stretch and Red were sleeping on the couch. Stretch belonged to Blue and Red belonged to Edge, but he belonged to no one. He was lower then them all. It wasn’t right. His bones rattled, but he tried to keep them quiet. He was supposed to be asleep after all.

Carefully, he lowered himself to the floor and worked himself under the bed. It was dusty and littered with random items, but he didn’t care. Hiding under the bed would also provide him a few more moments to wake up if someone came in for him. He felt a little calmer in the narrow space.

He settled himself in the trash pile, resting his sore head on his even sorer arm before quickly changing positions. Sleeping on the floor wasn’t foreign to him, but his body was burning with agony. He wished he had more of that medication from before, but he wouldn’t dare ask for it. He was very lucky they had treated him at all. And he’d thanked them by destroying their house. His next wince had nothing to do with pain.

They would need to be appropriately repaid. Without his brother's protection, he was completely at their mercy and he would have to do his best not to upset them anymore then he already had. He wondered what they wanted with him. Why had they taken the time to heal him? Why the pretense they wanted to be friends? He didn’t know and he was too exhausted to try and figure it out, either.

His injuries pulsed with pain, reaching all way to the marrow, but he refused to make a sound. He deserved it. It was all his fault. What did Stretch know? He looked like Slim, but he wasn’t, was he? He was good. Good enough for Blue to call him ‘Papy’ and ‘brother’. Sans hadn’t called him by his name in years, much less acknowledged they were actually related.

Slim rolled over again, ignoring the pain as much as he could. The floor felt unusually hard under him and he felt hot tears build in his sockets. His Lord- No. He didn't have the right to call him that anymore- Sans- Black had finally rid of him. After all those years of trying to do his best, to be obedient, to listen better. He’d completely failed. He could have done more. He should have done more. Just to be someone worth killing in his brother's eyes. Of course Black didn’t want him anymore. Who would?

The tears spilled over and he scrubbed them away with his sleeve. He was such a failure. His brother hadn’t even hated him in the end. He just hadn’t cared. The tears fell faster.

What was he going to do? He was trapped there, surrounded by fake smile and completely helpless. As bad as things got, he’d always had his brother. Without him, Slim didn't know what to do. He felt so completely alone.

Unable to stop the tears, he curled up as best he could, pulling his arms up over he head to try and muffle the sound.

The floor was very uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Hard metal pounding exploded suddenly in his head and Slim jerked from his uneasy sleep with a gasp and smashed his skull against the bottom of the bed frame. 

‘FUCK!’ he nearly screamed, clenching his teeth as hard as he could as white hot pain eviscerated everything. He ripped the headphones out of his ears and flung the MP3 player across the room, rolling up into a tight ball, clutching his skull. 

He hadn’t gotten much sleep at all. Even after he’d managed to cry himself to sleep, it had been restless, his injuries waking him as fast as his weariness could put him down. Now that it was morning, the pain all came rushing back tenfold, mocking him for not having rested better. As he carefully touched the new crack he’d just stupidly given himself, he could feel the bones of his shattered fingers grind against each other. It felt like raw nerves resting against sandpaper, scraping when he moved. Despite himself, he couldn’t help the strangled groan that escaped. He was used to punishment. Black had never been easy on him and he’d always been such a fuck up that his brother could never take a break. He deserved it, but as he struggled to catch his breath he realized: this was definitely worst then it had ever been. 

Across the room, he could clearly make out the sound from his music player. Even the thought of crawling out from under the bed seemed agonizing, but he had to turn it off before the sound could wake anyone else. Ignoring the pain and the way his vision began to grey on the edges, he dragged himself across the floor and shut it off. Blasting music to startle himself awake was something he’d picked up a few years ago to make sure he got out of bed before Black. It was the only thing that worked, but it never got any easier. His soul was still pounding, becoming more noticeable with his heavy panting as he started adjusting to the pain, but at least he was up. 

Taking only a minute to try and settle himself, Slim used the wall to prop himself up. He told himself he was not going to have another attack. He couldn’t afford it. What was a little pain anyways? He reached his feet, tears coming back to his sockets again. A lot of pain. What was a lot of pain? He could handle it. He took another breath. 

There was no time to waste having a panic attack. It took him far longer then he’d have liked to brush the dust and trash off his hoodie and make it out of his room. He relied heavily on the walls and banister as he tiptoed down the stairs. Everything was quiet and it was still dark, but Slim's magic had recovered enough to produce a wavering light. Red and Stretch were snuggled up, asleep on the couch like Blue said. Although Slim tried his best not to make a sound, one of Red’s sockets opened flashing red. Slim froze immediately. 

The magic flicked over him appraisingly, before closing again and Red settled deeper against Stretch’s chest. He was just letting Slim know he wasn’t easy to sneak up on. Stretch continued to snore, not waking at all. 

Slim carefully made his way to the kitchen. Someone had tacked up plastic sheets over the broken windows. It wasn’t the best solution, but it did help to keep some of the cold out. Glass still littered the floor, swept only slightly out of the way. Dishes from dinner were soaking in the sink. Carefully opening the fridge found it fully stocked with large amounts of hamburger meat and taco shells, but also plenty of basic amenities. 

If this universe worked anything like his, he had about two hours before the artificial morning lights, and Blue, got up. That wasn’t going to be enough time. His body hurt too much and with Stretch and Red sleeping in just the other room, he’d have to keep extra quiet and work by just the light of his magic. He’d just have to get as much as he could finished. 

He started with breakfast. Compared to his brother he’d never been gifted at anything, but he’d had a lot of practice preparing food for breakfast when Black wasn’t in the mood to cook. He made an omelette, filling it was some cheese and some of the left over cooked meat, since Blue was so fond of tacos. On the side he chopped up a potato and fried it, using only the smallest amount of oil. There was even fruit in the fridge, so he cut up an orange after a few failed attempts to peel it with his broken fingers and added some berries in a small bowl before placing the whole thing in the fridge. He could reheat the plate when Blue woke up. 

Next was dishes. At first he tried to keep his bandaged hands out of the water by just using magic, but was impossible. He was too drained. Instead, he just washed them normally. Lucky they had been soaking. Just the effort to scrape off the soggy remains pushed his phalanges to the limit. He was worried about the bones un-aligning, but he didn’t really have the time to dawdle. 

Just those two task took nearly all his time. He was exhausted, but he had to at least start the cleaning. Figuring it’d be easier then standing, he knelt down by the glass and used the dust pan and brush to start sweeping it up. It was a little easier on him, but the position also further cemented how tired he was. 

His bones sagged. The brush felt impossibly heavy, like he was trying to move the shards with a cinderblock. Keeping a light up was slowly burning away what little reserves he’d built up, and sitting alone in the dark he could feel the exhaustion building. He tried to shake it off as he scooted along, making slow but consistent work on the mess. 

The kitchen was mostly glass free when Slim heard a door open upstairs. Alarmed he hurried to the fridge, ignoring his body’s violent protest and the way his legs wobbled. Fruit and orange juice on the table. Plate in the microwave. As he punched in the numbers, he could hear the footsteps stop halfway to Stretch’s room, then quickly turn to hurry down the stairs. Shit. Sans usually went to clean up in the bathroom first. It wasn’t going to be ready. 

Blue appeared in the entryway, eyes glowing in the dim morning light that was just starting to stream in through the windows. “Slim?” He whispered, reaching over to flick on the light. The sudden light made Slim wince. “You’re up earl- WHAT HAPPENED!?” 

Slim tried not to flinch as Blue crossed the room with his hands outstretched, but he couldn’t keep himself from falling back a step. If Blue touched him too hard, Slim wasn’t sure it wouldn’t be enough to kill him on its own. But at least then it would be quick. Dusting would be better then whatever else Blue was about to do… 

Blue stopped short, looking pained. His fingers fidgeting for a moment, before dropping down by his side. “I… UM… Y-your skull… you…” 

Slim thought about the new crack. It was pretty small, so he didn’t think it would be too noticeable. However, when he reached up he found a large very sensitive bump where the bone had swollen up like a bruise. His magic was trying to heal it, but he didn’t have a any to spare. He was distracted by his exploration by Blues gasp. 

“YOUR HANDS-! WHAT-!” 

Slim looked down at the bandages. They were waterlogged and unraveling, revealing the shattered phalanges underneath. He winced. Medicine and treatment was expensive and he had wasted their efforts. No wonder Blue was disappointed in him.

“s-sorry. i was trying to be careful.” The microwave dinged and Slim inhaled. It was a little late, but he had breakfast ready. He quickly got it out and put it at the place Blue had sat the night before. He pulled up his hood and withdrew his hands into the sleeves so Blue wouldn’t have to see his fuck up anymore. “breakfast is ready.” 

Blue blinked, not quite registering what was being said. His mind was still on the injuries, trying to figure out how Slim had possibly gotten worse just overnight. He looked at the place setting. “I… FOR ME?”

Slim nodded, thinking it was a strange question. Clearly Stretch or Red didn’t get up and make breakfast in the morning, but who else could Blue think it was for? Blue stared for a moment, before shaking his head and leaving the room. 

Slim started to tremble. He’d done something wrong. He took another involuntary step back, knowing Blue was coming back with some form of punishment. He shouldn’t have touched the food in the fridge. What was he thinking? He didn’t know how Blue was planning to use it. 

A moment later, Blue was back, holding the medical kit. Slim internally winced as Blue caught his posture and saddened. He was really fucking this up. 

“THERE'S STILL SOME OF THE MEDICATION LEFT. IT'S NOT A LOT, BUT I THINK THERE'S ENOUGH FOR THOSE.” 

Slim shivered. Waste even more medicine? Forcing a smile, he carefully opened and closed his fingers, feeling the agonizing scraping all the way to his core. “they really don’t hurt that much,” he lied, “is breakfast unsatisfying?”

“NO!” Blue shouted, even louder then usual. He glanced out out into the living room. Stretch slept through it, but Red was glaring a little before pulling the blanket up over his head. “No, Slim that’s very nice of you, but you don’t have to make me breakfast. You’re hurt, you should still be in bed resting.” He pulled out a chair and motioned for Slim to sit down. He didn’t want to. It was much too close to Blue. Breathing steadily, he sat down.

Blue pushed down his hood and Slim tensed up, closing his eyes. He needed to loosen up. Punishment hurt more when he was tense. “I’m going to touch you now,” Blue whispered, interrupting Slim's thoughts. For some reason that sounded familiar, but it didn’t stop him from jumping when he felt something soothing run over his crack. 

Blue was treating him. Why? He shouldn’t be lowering himself for Slim’s sake. Was it another test? Should he try to stop it? But it was what Blue decided to do, he couldn’t tell Blue what to do. 

“Do you really feel better?” Blue asked softly, looking him over. “Your injuries are so bad…” 

“theres no need to worry about me. i can handle this.” He winced when Blue began working on his hands. He was so pathetic. “i can do this. the food is getting cold.” 

Blue shook his head. “You’re hurt. I’m taking care of you.” 

Slim hung his head defeated. He’d made a mess of that morning. Black was right. He was too stupid to do even the simplest things. No wonder his brother had gotten rid of him. Who could want someone like him? 

Blue was finished with his hands after a few agonizing minutes. Still he didn’t move to eat breakfast. He just stared at him, eyes clearly sad. Slim coward. “thank you. i’m sorry.”

“DON'T BE SORRY,” Blue said quickly, forcing a smile. “THERE'S NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR.” Of course there was. He’d already fucked up so much, but what else could he do? If Blue didn’t want apologies, he’d just have to make it up some other way. 

Finally, Blue looked over at the food, cooling on the table. “DID YOU REALLY MAKE THAT FOR ME?”

Slim nodded weakly. 

“THAT'S SO SWEET...” He sat down on the chair, inhaling deeply. “IT SMELLS REALLY GOOD. THANK YOU. DID YOU ALREADY EAT?” 

“no!” Slim blurted out offended. It was less then a day and Blue already thought so little of him… He wanted to cry. 

Everything got even worse when Blue stood up, ignoring the food again and going to the cabinet. “I'LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING. DO YOU WANT EGGS TOO, OR-“

“i can make it,” Slim panicked, nearly knocking over his chair to assist. He didn’t understand why Blue wouldn’t just eat. At this rate he would be late for his early patrol, wouldn’t he? 

“NO, IT'S ALRIGHT. I WANT TO DO IT.” 

Slim hesitated. If it was what Blue wanted… Black enjoyed cooking as well, but he’d never scolded Slim for taking initiative unless he really messed something up. “what about work?” 

Blue smiled at him. “OH! I ALREADY TOLD ALPHYS I'M TAKING THE DAY OFF. I WANT TO BE HERE IF YOU NEED ME.” He opened the fridge. “SO, EGGS? HOW MANY? TWO? THREE?” When Slim didn’t answer he grabbed the carton. “I'LL MAKE ALL OF THEM. STRETCH AND RED CAN HEAT SOME UP LATER.”

Blue was taking the day off? Because of him? That couldn't be a good thing. Black almost never took time off, even when Slim begged him too. It had to be for a really good reason, or… once, he had taken the day off because Slim had been such a colossal disappointment that he’d had to stay home to punish him. 

Slim glanced nervously at breakfast. No, that was stupid. Blue had said it was sweet. Even if he didn’t mean it, that was pretty extreme for misusing food. Slim looked down at the dustpan full of glass and winced. Of course. He’d made such a mess with that attack the day before. They would have to punish him for it. He’d sworn to make it up to them, so being good about his punishment would be a good place to start. Blue probably wanted him to eat so he’d be ready. If he’d finished cleaning, maybe that punishment would be lighter. Blue was still working on breakfast, maybe he could get started on the living room?

Blue noticed him just standing there, looking uncertain. “Go on, sit back down,” he encouraged softly. Slim obeyed immediately. “ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO BED? YOU SHOULD STILL BE RESTING.” 

“i’m ok.” He was exhausted. He’d never be able to sleep knowing there was stuff to do and a punishment coming. “is there anything i can do to help?” 

Blue beamed at him and he flushed, hiding in his hoodie. “NO, BUT THANK YOU FOR OFFERING! STRETCH AND RED ARE SUCH LAZYBONES! THEY NEVER OFFER TO HELP.” Offer? “BUT REALLY, I LIKE COOKING. I WANT YOU TO JUST RELAX.” 

Slim nodded demurely. Ok. Blue liked to cook. Slim shouldn’t have taken that away. Still, he should be doing something. Blue wanted him to relax, he could do that. He wasn’t sure how when there was work to do, but he could do that. He could be good. He focused on letting the tension leave his bones, but every clatter of ceramic or steel on the counter made him jump. He couldn’t forget Blue was right there, expecting him to be good. By the time the eggs were ready Slim had worked himself into a cold sweat. 

Blue heated up his plate and Slim could immediately see he was disappointed when he sat back down. Blue just stared at him, until Slim had to hold back a whimper. Sighing, Blue began to eat. “MMM~! THIS IS REALLY GOOD!” 

He was smiling, but he wasn’t happy. Slim tried not to be disappointed. It probably wasn’t that good. Sans had never been impressed with his cooking, despite his best efforts. Why had he thought it could be something he could offer in the first place. 

Blue was tense, poking at the eggs. His grin was tight. “...AREN'T- ...Aren’t you going to eat?” 

Slim nodded. “I will. Thank you.” It looked good. Much better then his shoddy cooking, surely. 

Blues smile wavered again and Slim panicked. What did Blue want? He hadn’t said Slim could eat, but he was talking about it. He looked at the fork. Should he start anyways? No. No, no, no. Pets don’t eat until Masters say so. So what was Blue looking for…? 

“you really didn’t need to make anything for me.” Blue put down his fork with a sigh and Slim winced. “i’m sorry!” 

Blues eyes were sad. “For what?” 

Slim started to shake. That was the worst question to hear when he didn’t have an answer. ‘Everything’ was a bad answer.

“I promise it's not poison...” 

“oh. thank you.” He was starting to think poison might be a real issue in this dimension. It hadn’t been a big issue back home, although it was something he’d known to keep an eye out for…

“You don’t have to wait for me… or anything.” 

Those sounded like slightly veiled instructions. Slim was never good at those. Black took his orders very seriously and misunderstanding would result in punishment. Slim liked straight forward orders, but maybe it was something he’d have to work on. “should I eat?” 

“Please…” 

Relieved, he began eating. It was delicious, just like he expected. He said so and this brightened Blue’s mood considerably. He went back to eating with a smile. Slim worked on keeping himself ‘relaxed’. 

After breakfast, Blue started putting on his boots. He’d taken the day off, but he still wanted to go for a morning jog. He was excited to see someone else in the house was a morning person. Maybe when Slim was feeling better he would enjoy coming along. Snowdin was beautiful in the mornings and he’d love to have a jogging partner without having to go all the way through Waterfall. Slim seemed more active then Stretch and Red. The prospect was exciting. 

Slim knelt down to help with the laces, but Blue shoo’d him off, insisting he didn’t have to do that. “DO YOU WANT ANYTHING FROM THE STORE WHILE I'M OUT? ANYTHING? SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE FOR DINNER…?”

“No, thank you.” Slim rubbed absentmindedly at his teeth, stopping when Blues sockets narrowed. 

“YOU'RE SURE? 

“…y-yes?” 

Blue let it go, although he didn’t look like he believed it. “I'LL ONLY BE GONE ABOUT AN HOUR. IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND JUST GIVE ME A CALL. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING YOU CAN WAKE STRETCH. IF YOU START GETTING TIRED, MAKE SURE YOU GET RIGHT TO BED, OKAY?” 

“…ok…” One hour. He felt a little better after breakfast. That still wasn’t a lot of time, but he could at least finish the kitchen and get started on the living room. 

The second Blue was out door he got moving. He got the last of the glass and searched around until he found some rubber gloves to do the breakfast dishes without messing up the bandages. He got them done much faster that time. Stretch and Red were still sleeping, so Slim couldn’t use the vacuum. Instead he knelt down and just started picking up the shards by hand. 

He’d gotten a pretty good amount up when there was a groggy groan from the couch. “…slim… da fuck are ya doing?”

Slim looked over at Red, who eyes him sleepily. Slim was pretty sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong. “…cleaning?”

Red rolled his eyes and sat up slightly, lighting smacking Stretch’s jaw. “yo, wake up. ya gotta do something bout that.” Stretch frowned and shoved him away, knocking him right off the couch. “-fuck!”

Stretch grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. “…sleeping…” 

“hey! you’re the one helping him!” Red picked himself off the floor and started shaking him. “I’m just here for security-“ He was stopped by a pillow, relentlessly swinging vaguely at his head until he backed off. “ugh… son of a- fine! knock it off!” 

Slim flinched as Red stormed over to him and shoved out his hand for the dustpan. 

“give it.”

Slim reluctantly handed it over, feeling the weight of his failure settling on his shoulders. Red threw the glass he’d collected in the garbage and dropped the pan by the trashcan. He walked back and presented his hand again. 

“gloves.”

Slim pulled them off and handed them over. “…s-sorry…” 

“dude, i don’t give a fuck. just knock it off.” Red yawned, tossing the gloves at the general direction of the mess, but out of Slim's reach. “one of us will get it later. for now it’s a bigger pain if you hurt yourself more.”

“…i’m ok…”

“ya still look it,” he muttered with heavy sarcasm, before sniffing the air. “did blue make breakfast already?” His sockets narrowed. “did you make breakfast?” 

Slim had only made breakfast for Blue, and based on the way Red was asking the correct answer was… “blue made eggs for you and stretch.” 

“sweet~” He hurried off to the kitchen. 

Slim stayed sitting on the floor. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have a job or anything to get ready for, but he would have to find something to do or else he might fall asleep. Keeping an eye on the kitchen entry, he started picking up some of the shards and tucking them into his pocket. He could get some cleaning done even without tools. 

Second later, Stretch suddenly threw off the covers and promptly fell off the couch. His sudden movements nearly made Slim shortcut out of the room in surprise. 

Stretch looked wide eyed at the ceiling then at Slim with a forced smile. He’d manage to completely forget about their new guest. Or it would be more accurate to say the warm embrace of sleep hadn’t let him remember, even when Red was shouting about it. “morning-! w-what did Red want? did something happen?” 

Slim frowned. He wasn’t exactly sure. “no?”

Stretch rubbed his socket, kicking off the blankets that tangled around his legs. “how did you sleep?”

Fuck… Slim glanced at the couch. Stretch and Red had to sleep there. Would they hate him for taking the bed? Should he admit that he slept on the floor? But Blue had given him the bed. Stretch might be more annoyed that no one used it. He didn’t like all these new situations.

“hey, it’s alright,” Stretch insisted, interrupting his thoughts. “yesterday was pretty rough. wanna head back to sleep? you could crash on the couch? sometimes i like it better.”

Slim was a little relieved to hear that, although he internally scoffed at the offer. Asleep on the couch when Blue got home? Nope. He was in enough hot water as it was. “blue will be home soon. i haven’t finished cleaning.” 

Stretch looked around and winced. “you’ve been cleaning? you need to focus on healing bud, we’ll take care of this. it’s not a big deal.” 

Slim tensed at the casual way Stretch dismissed it. “won’t… won’t he be mad? 

“who? blue? nah.” Stretch grinned. “things don’t really work that way here. blue wont get mad at you for something like that.” 

Slim looked at him skeptically. Wasn’t Stretch at least worried if Slim didn’t do it, the backlash would fall on him? “i don’t want you to get punished either…” 

“me?” Stretch asked confused, then scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. “oh! no, no. blue doesn’t… like, own me.”

“you own him!?” The words leapt from his throat with more force then he intended. Stretch was the master? They gave him the masters bed? In retrospect, it explained why Blue was so surprised by breakfast, and Edge was clearly Reds master despite being, well, Papyrus… but Stretch didn’t act like a master! 

“what!? no! geez, no. we’re not like you, or edge and red. we don’t _own_ each other.”

Slim had thought Stretch was like him. At least to some degree. He’d been too relaxed. Too distracted. He began running through a mental checklist of everything he said to Stretch or did in his presence. “i-i’m sorry-!” He’d been so stupid! “I didn’t mean too-“ He should have been more respectful. He’d practically yelled at him at dinner! “i’m sorry! i didn’t mean too- i-i-i-“

“Slim-! calm down! it’s not a big deal!” 

Slim closed his mouth and controlled his shaking. ‘Calm down’. He needed to listen, he needed to be good. 

Stretch sighed, thinking he’d settled. “Alright, come on. Lets get off the floor. Don’t want to cut yourself on anything.” He stood up, and held out his hands with a smile. 

Slim hesitated, then took them with the widest smile he could fake. The broken bones on his hands nearly blinded him with white hot pain as Stretch pulled him up off the floor, but it was fine. He could handle it. 

. . . . . .

Everyone was in good spirits by the time Blue returned home. No one did much more then smile at him as he slid quietly into a chair and waited for them to tell him what he could do for them. Instead, they discussed their plans for the day. Blue was planning to finish cleaning up his mess, cutting down Slim’s offers to help almost before he’d even started to make them. Stretch was going to work on repairs or at least get something more permanent done about the window, also denying Slim’s weak plea to help. Red said he was just going to enjoy his day off, until Stretch insisted the two of them were gonna split his job so he only had to do half the work, even when they both could have given all of it to Slim. Even though Slim was more then happy to do anything at all that they asked of him-! 

And Slim? His job was to rest. Blue wanted him back in bed, even though he reaffirmed that he was perfectly fine and fit to do work. Blue insisted in a soft but firm tone that made Slim too afraid to argue again.

He rubbed at his teeth absentmindedly

Stretch noticed him and stood up suddenly. "i'm gonna head outside for a minute. slim? wanna come with me?"

Startled, Slim nearly knocked over the chair to get out of it. Stretch wanted him for something? Yes! He’d do it. Even if it meant going… outside.

Blue gave a sigh of disappointment. Slim went cold at the obvious sign of disapproval, frantically trying to piece together what he'd done to get that response. He didn't have a chance to before Stretch grabbed his arm and was leading him outside. Red followed them out lazily.

It was snowing. It usually was in Snowdin, but it felt somewhat different from what Slim was used too. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why. There was just an overarching feeling of wrongness that had him scooting closer to Stretch as he walked over to the railing. It was deeply unsettling.

Stretch leaned down, resting on the railing and taking a deep breath of the morning air, before rummaging around in his pockets. He pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Slim watched carefully, not sure what to do with himself as Stretch lit one up and took a deep drag before holding the pack out to him with a knowing smirk.

“join me? you smoke, right?”

Slim knew it wasn’t a rhetorical question and he could probably answer truthfully, but he took one anyways, a horrible dread settling in his painfully empty stomach. “i… i used too…” he admitted, his thoughts racing to the last (and only) time his brother had caught him doing so.

Stretch grinned, winking as he offered the pack to Red, who claimed a spot on the railing as well. Red took it easily, letting Stretch light it. “i knew it,” Stretch said, ran his fingers quickly over the side of his teeth a few times in a familiar gesture. “i do that sometime when I need a break too. You can smoke here, don’t worry.”

Slim held the cigarette stiffly, staring at it. Stretch grabbed his hand and pulled it close, lighting Slim's cigarette with the end of his own.

Slim felt a cold that had nothing to do with the falling snow. “b-blue doesn’t approve…”

Stretch chuckled. “well, that’s true. it’s not exactly good for you.” he took another drag, and easily blew some smoke into the open air.

Slim tried not to squirm. He’d been careful not to let Black catch even a whiff of smoke on him ever since that day, but his brother wasn’t there anymore. He glanced at Red, who looked relaxed. “e-edge wouldn’t approve…”

Red flinched, before coughing on the smoke he practically swallowed. He gave Slim a warning look. “what? ya gonna tell on me?”

Slim would never, but he was cut off from saying so by Stretch. “edge isn’t in charge here either, despite what he says. you don’t have to listen, or do anything he says you know.” He glanced at Slim’s untouched bud and his confident expression faltering slightly. “i mean, if you don’t want to start up again, you don’t have to.”

Slim quickly brought the cigarette to his mouth. Stretch smiled and for a moment, Slim though he’d made the right choice. Then he inhaled.

The smoke filled him like a virus. The taste resonated in him and all he could hear was his brother screaming. The smoke got stuck inside as the screams got louder and louder until they filled his skull completely and it was all he could hear and he needed to stop and-

“slim?”

He exhaled. Stretch wanted him to join them. It was fine. He was fine. He could do this. He could do what they wanted. Stretch sighed out, relaxing on the banister, looking out over the quiet town. Slim could feel the ghostly sensation of his lords attacks. The next inhale he saw Blue disappointed face.

Sliding his free hand into the sleeve of his hoodie, he scratched at his arm, feeling immediate relief. The bone flaked under his fingers and it helped him focus. He was supposed to be keeping Stretch company. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Did Stretch want to talk? He scratched harder. Red wasn’t talking. It was probably fine.

He focused on his breathing. Inhale the smoke. Exhale the smoke. Be good.

Black had thrown him out because his tolerance for Slim’s failures and disobedience had reached it’s end. Slim had tried to do his best, but it had never been enough. He was a failure. But he could be good! Somehow… He could listen; he could be better-! He just needed-!

He glanced over at Stretch. He or Blue had never had a pet before. Maybe if he could just be someone better then who he was, maybe one of them… would be willing to keep him. His soul jumped. If he could be better -if he could be perfect- maybe they want him. He would have to figure out what they wanted. Blue had already made it pretty clear he didn’t like Slim being so nervous and Stretch wanted him to be more relaxed, he could find a way to do that. He could be what they wanted. He could make them happy and be useful! He had to prove they weren’t wrong to take a chance in taking him in. They had nothing to compare him too. Maybe they wouldn’t see what a fuck up he was. Maybe they could settle for him if he could just be good enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Slim struggled to claw his way out of another panic attack. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he was drowning in the darkness. He dug his nails deeper, tearing up his radius and ulna on both arms. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed something. Anything. He didn’t know what he needed. He felt like he was dying. He hoped he was dying. 

He’d obeyed Blue’s orders to return to the bedroom while they worked, burying himself under the bed to wait for whatever punishment they had planned for him. The day had stretched on impossibly long, split between long periods of unbearable boredom and prolonged pockets of hysteria that left him gasping and sobbing into the floor. It was too much, waiting all alone with his own thoughts. Blue had told him to rest, but he knew that would be impossible. Even if the floor wasn’t so uncomfortable, he was too afraid to close his eyes. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Black. His failures tore apart his soul. Was there anyway he could be the sort of monster that would satisfy Blue or Stretch? He bit into his arm, tasting dust as his sharp teeth dug into the bone. He’d already made such a mess of the opportunity they’d given him. Would punishment even be enough? He just wished they would just get it over with. Things would be… easier once he knew what kinds of punishments to expect for misbehavior. Not that he deserved for anything to be easy.

The bottom of the bed felt too close, pressing in on him. He was trapped and wanted to escape even as he pressed farther into the corner. It was still too exposed. Wasn’t that always his limit. His best could never be enough. He couldn’t even find a decent hiding spot, how could he serve anyone? He deserved to be alone. 

The panic didn’t ebb so much as ultimately his weariness overpowered it. Eventually he sagged into the carpet, breath shallow, too tired to wipe the tears. Now, unable to think, he stared vacantly at a dust bunny that had survived his thrashing. It was almost okay. 

There was no way to tell how long had passed by the time there was a gentle knock on the door. Slim was so out of it, he almost ignored it, not fully comprehending what the sound was. 

“SL-Slim?” Came a whisper and Slim jerked to alert. 

His magic sparked to bring him right to the door. Black hated to be kept waiting even a moment. No, it was Blue. But his magic fizzled out, too weak for a shortcut and he scrambled out of his miserable haven. “a’ll bu-!” His voice was scratchy and weak from crying. He coughed. “i’ll be right there!” 

He scrubbed his face on his sleeve, feeling the sharp twinge along his arms, and remembered he was covered in all manner of dust. He slapped down the front of his shirt and nearly screamed at the pain through his hand. He knew he shouldn’t do that, but he couldn’t make Blue wait. He bit his tongue and did it again. 

“NO, I DIDN’T MEAN TO WAKE YOU. WERE YOU AWAKE? I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE HUNGRY?” 

Slim hoped he’d gotten everything and opening the door, to Blue’s concerned face. “sorry…”

Blue’s eyes widened immensely, searching Slim’s face. He reached back and pulled up his hood, wanting to escape. “DID YOU GET ANY SLEEP? YOU LOOK-“ He winced. “WERE WE TOO LOUD DOWNSTAIRS? DID WE KEEP YOU UP?”

“no, i’m okay…” 

“ARE YOU HUNGRY?” 

“i’m alright.” Blue didn't’ look convinced. Instead he was searching Slim’s face with a pained expression. Slim didn’t like it and tried to hide in his hood before remembering Blue wanted him relaxed. He forced a smile. The twisted knot in his soul loosened a little as Blue immediately brightened, returning the smile ten fold. 

“YOU MUST BE A LITTLE HUNGRY. THE SANSATIONAL SANS CAN MAKE YOU SOMETHING ON THE LIGHT SIDE~!” He linked arms with Slim with a dramatic flourish and dragged him downstairs. “I THINK WE SHOULD STICK WITH MORE SOUP FOR NOW. AND DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT HELPING. PAPY, MAKE SURE HE RELAXES.” As they passed the couch, Blue practically flung him at Stretch. 

Slim tried to catch himself, but he barely had the chance to realize what was happening before he landed in Stretch’s lap. “s-sorry-!” He gasped out, trying to scramble back up, but two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down firmly. 

“you got it, bro. one lazy couch bone-tato coming right up,” Stretch grinned as Blue rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. 

Slim made one last attempt to get up, but Stretch easily held him back. “nuh-uh,” he muttered, and Slim stiffened. “you’re sitting with me. how’d you sleep?” 

“fine,” he lied. He shouldn’t be on Stretch’s lap but he was at a bad angle to do anything about it. Red was asleep on the other side of couch, snoring lightly. Slim hoped he was actually asleep. 

“relax. we got permission to be lazy for a minute. hang out with us. or…” the hold loosened a bit, but Slim was distracted by Stretch’s voice changing tone. “…are you still mad at me for yesterday?” 

Yesterday? What happened yesterday? He couldn’t be mad at Stretch, he needed Stretch to like him. He struggled to make his body relax as he eased into the hold. He shouldn’t be doing this. 

“no, sorry,” he whispered. 

“don’t be sorry. really shouldn’t have said all that. forgive me?”

What had he said? Yesterday felt like a year ago. All he could think about was Stretch’s body under his. His mind was blank with panic. It was warm. Was Stretch going to kill him? He could. He should. It felt like a trap. Pets didn’t need to be apologized too. 

“it’s… fine?” 

Stretch sighed, leaning back and dragging Slim with him. “oh good. then you’re gonna help me enjoy my break, right?” 

Slim flushed, struggling to stay at ease in the embrace. His magic was too weak to respond, but he hoped that didn’t matter. “…a-anything you want…”

“cool,” Slim flinched as the hand around his waist shifted, hyper aware of every point of contact. This was fine. He could handle it. Anything to make Stretch happy. “knock knock.”

What?

“come on. knock knock.”

He waited for Stretch to move, but when he did, it was just to poke his hip. 

“still awake? knock knock.”

“…who’s… there?”

“ _Canoe_ "

"Canoe who?"

“ _Canoe_ take a break with me?" 

Stretch snickered into the back of his shoulder. Slim tensed, fighting to keep his body from curling in defensively. Black didn’t like jokes. Was it a trap? Did Stretch want him to laugh? Stretch was laughing. 

“not a fan of knock knock jokes? how about, ‘how do you get a skeleton to laugh?’” The arms around him loosened, hands moving towards his chest as Slim paled. “lighten up, slim. it’s okay. how do you get a skeleton to laugh?”

‘lighten up.’ He needed to laugh. He could do that. Even if he could already feel the pressure on his broken ribcage. “how?”

“you threaten to tickle their _funny bone_.” His hands jerked forward, fingers wiggling but not making contact. 

Slim barked out a laugh. It was too loud. He’d overcompensated for the expected assault. However, as he covered his mouth and looked back, Stretch was grinning widely. His sockets prickled with the sensation of building tears, but he tried not too look too proud of himself. That _was_ what Stretch wanted. It was the first honest smile he’d seen since he’d arrived. Finally, he’d done something right!

“there it is,” he laughed. “i knew you’d come around to my _humerus_ comedy.” 

Red chuckled from the corner. Slim jumped. 

“why didn’t the skeleton go to the dance?” Stretch continued, pleased with his dual audience. “he had no _body_ to go with.”

Slim laughed again, feeling unnatural. They didn’t seem to notice. Red finally sat up properly and joined in. “what do you call a lazy skeleton?” He asked, eye lights sliding to the side. “stretch.”

Slim clamped down on his prepared laugh. Bad one. Don’t laugh at that. But Stretch was laughing, loudly now. Slim wanted to get off him, but Stretch wanted him to stay? He couldn’t move until he was sure. 

“says the kettle! you were literally just asleep!” 

“can you blame me? you’ve got me working on my day off,” He yawned. “At least, we’re almost finished.” 

The living room was in a much better state. Everything was cleaned up and the window repairs were almost finished. Slim winced, opening his mouth to offer to finish up the repairs when Blue interrupted him. 

"SLIM! LUNCH IS READY! COME EAT!"

Stretch let him go and nudged him off his lap. Slim scrambled to comply. "off ya go." He grinned and Slim weakly smiled back before shuffling off to the kitchen. That could have gone better, but he was on the right path. A flicker of hope helped him keep that fake smile plastered in place for lunch. 

. . .

"HOi!" Bob greeted as Edge stepped through the gates into Temmie Village. Edge didn't say a word as the friendly Tem was hushed by one of his fine-suited companions and usurer away from the entry. The gate guards smiled at him, discomfortingly, and Edge glared at them. He'd consider the moment a little demonstration if he hadn't been there so many times before. The Temmies didn't need to show off. They didn’t need to prove they could keep the weakest of their members alive and well. No one was willing to challenge them anymore. 

The Temmie Village was renowned for its practical defense capabilities. Enclosed on all sides with only one entry in or out the Temmies were known for protecting their own. The small space was filled with smiling faces, whose eyes followed visitors their whole time visiting. The Temmies only allowed one visitor at a time and their numbers gave them an advantage over anyone who'd consider causing trouble. It was a good place, easy to guard, and secure. Edge had heard of plenty of plans to try and take the village, plans to claim the little village as a safe zone for some gang or other. It did make it difficult to maintain his bravado knowing those groups would all disappear shortly after plans were finalized. 

It didn't help his nerves that the Temmies never bragged about stifling any sort of trouble either. It was always quiet in Temmie Village. Business was always good.

Edge headed directly for the shop, It was well known if you needed something you could get it from the Temmies. Products or service. If they didn't have it, they could get it. Of course, when he was able to Edge preferred to take advantage of the dimensional portal in their basement and get most anything he needed out-of-universe. Still, there were certain things he could only get in Underfell. 

The shop Tem greeted him warmly when he stepped inside. "Well, if it isn't our favorite customer. Welcome. Buying?" 

Edge didn't point out the stupidity of that question. What else would he be there for? "Medicine," he replied sharply, getting right to the point. He was a loyal customer and he didn't think they would risk losing his business just for the the EXP boost, but it was always better to be on his way as soon as possible. 

Temmie reached under the counter and pulled out a small familiar contained and a batch of fresh bandages. They didn't have to ask what kind. Edge was a regular. It was the expensive stuff, but it was fast acting and potent. Edge never skimped on the important things. 

"I need more then that," Edge added, almost casually. 

Temmie pulled out another jar, grin widening as Edge motioned for them to continue. He wanted four or five. One to keep around the house and the rest to drop off in Swap. He didn't think they should need all of it, but he got the feeling Slim's recovery wasn't going to go as smoothly as Blue seemed to expect. 

"Planning for trouble?" Temmie asked, also keeping up the conversational tone as they moved his purchase to a simple brown bag. 

Edge narrowed his sockets. They were referring to the situation in the capital. New spread quickly in the underground and the shops were going to be the first affected by any large-scale changes. "Not planning on it," he replied noncommittally. He wasn't. Not yet anyways. But he also wasn't in the habit of dolling out information for nothing.

Temmie over charged him, but they over charged everyone. He was just happy to be getting out from all those observing eyes. Besides, he really didn't have the time to be running stupid errands. 

He was reminded of that almost as soon as he left the villages vicinity and was accosted by another guard, clearly searching for him. "Sir! Captain Undyne needs you in the capital! There’s a riot!"

Edge swore. He'd need to drop off the medicine later. He took off immediately for the capital.

. . .

Slim sighed relieved, feeling the tension leave his bones just a little as he finally found some old blankets. They were pretty worn out and looked like they were on their last leg, which would make them prefect. He gathered them up with a smile and looked around.

Where would be best to set up? Blue and Stretch had taken no initiative on his punishment, so Slim figured it would be best if he got everything set up first. The old blanket would be perfect for making quick clean up of any dust or marrow, but he’d need to find some tools. Stretch and Blue hadn’t had a pet before so they might not have anything specific, but he could make due. Setting up in the living room seemed like the best plan at first, but Stretch’s bedroom was already pretty messy. Anything that missed the blanket would get lost among the clutter.

Spreading out the blanket brought a nostalgic feeling of comfort and a deep unsettling fear in his soul. If was fine. It was always better to get it over with. He needed to be punished. He’d fucked up so much and destroyed the living room. It would hurt. It always hurt. But there was a sort of relief that came with his punishments. A sense that he’d repented, at least a little, for his mistakes. And it was good for him. It taught him to be better. It made his brother happy and it would make Blue and Stretch happy with him. He needed them to be happy with him. He needed to be good for them.

He pulled out one of the bigger pieces of glass from his pocket and put it on the corner of the blanket. What else could he use? He couldn’t root through Blue and Stretch’s personal spaces, but he looked under the bed and on top of the dresser until he found a lighter. Perfect!

…could Blue and Stretch use such things without killing him?

He put it down on the blanket, his hands shaking. That was fine. Blue was this worlds version of his brother, he probably had just as good control over his intent. If he didn’t, however, it was also okay. He didn’t mind Blue or Stretch getting his EXP. If they killed him… If they killed him… If they killed him…

He needed more variety. He’d destroyed the TV. Stretch had taken it to Undyne, of all people, to get it repaired and Slim knew how she could be. It would be expensive in some way and Slim didn’t have any money on him to help. He wouldn’t have had enough anyways. Most of his salary went to his brother to help with the bills and general gratuity, but he had a small savings. Rather, he’d had a small savings. Even if he could bring himself to go back, he doubted his brother would even see him, much less let him back inside to collect his belongings.

He knew there would be rope if he went out to the shed, but he was pretty nervous about going outside. He touched his neck. He knew how to fight, but without his brother's protection he’d never survive. Instead he went down to the kitchen and got a knife.

“hey there slim,” Red said when he passed, his voice steady despite the way his eyes lingered on the knife. Slim realized it might look suspicious. “wazzup?”

“f-for blue!” Slim said quickly, but that didn’t make it better. “for punishment. my… i’m setting up for them. upstairs.”

Red lit up and Slim felt his spirit sore. “yeah?” His grin grew wider, “stretch ’n blue are gonna put ya in yer place? cause o’ yesterday?” Slim nodded. “oh, i gotta see that.”

Slim flinched at Reds eager tone. He wanted to watch? Slim hated to watch other Masters hit their pets. It left a sick, twisting feeling in his stomach. Perhaps Red was more like his brother then he’d thought? Either way, Red was pleased with him -someone was pleased with him- and Slim wanted Red to like him.

“okay…”

Red bounced on his toes. “great! why don’t you go get ready, and i’ll get em for ya.” 

Slim added the knife to his blanket and sat down in the middle of it. He settled on his knees incase they wanted him to move to another location. His soul started to pound. He could do this. They were new. They would be gentler then Black. He deserved this.

He took off his hoodie and set it to the side. it was the only thing he owned now. He didn’t know if he’d be able to patch it if it got ruined again. It already had some new tares from his brother and hadn’t been ‘good’ condition in a long time.

Footsteps up the stairs made his jolt. His soul stuttered and he nearly bolted. No, he told himself firmly. It was fine. It would be fine. It needed to be fine. He could hear Blue and Stretch’s curious but happy voices getting close. They were still in a good mood. That was good. That was important. Punishments were always nicer when Black was happy. It was fine.

The door opened and Slim sat up straight, hoping he looked proper. His hopes fell immediately as he watched the smiles and light disappear from Stretch’s and Blue’s faces. His soul twisted painfully.

They weren’t happy with him.

“SLIM?” Blue asked slowly, looking over the items. “WHAT'S... ALL THIS?"

They didn’t know. That’s all. They hadn’t had pets before. Once he explained it too them, they would be proud of him. “i-i just… i’m ready for- if you want!” he added quickly. Maybe he had misunderstood the situation and they were just waiting for a more appropriate time to discipline him. “if nows good, i gathered some things and didn’t want to make a mess.” He wasn’t saying any of this right and he could see it on their faces. “i have been disobedient and destructive and you’re disappoin-“ his voice cracked as tears tried to break free again. He was fucking this up. He was such a goddamn fuck up! “d-disappointed in me, but i can make it up to-“

Blue couldn’t take it anymore and ran to him. Slim flinched violently at the sudden movement, closing his eyes and preparing for the blow, but Blue dropped down and pulled him into a hug. The embrace hurt, although Blue was trying to be as gentle as possible, and it helped him settle a little bit. Blue was so unlike his brother. A hug was such a strange way to start a punishment, but maybe it helped. Just a little. It was terrifying but he couldn’t help leaning into it, trying to use it too lock down his emotions. It seemed to have the opposite effect, but he liked it anyways. It was a good way to start a punishment. Blue was going to be good at this.

Then Blue sniffed and his world spun on the axis. Blue was crying, holding him tight and shaking. The brief feeling of calm he’d gathered was gone. “SLIM, WE AREN'T DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! WE AREN'T MAD, WE AREN'T GOING TO PUNISH YOU-! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. WE WANT YOU TO HEAL AND GET BETTER AND BE HAPPY!"

Slim stared ahead. His mind was racing but he couldn’t seem to get any of his thoughts in order. “but i… i need to be punished. i’m bad. if i’m bad i deserve to be punished.”

Blue pulled back, tears overflowing from his sockets. “NO, SLIM, YOU AREN'T BAD. YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG, I PROMISE."

Haven’t done anything wrong? He destroyed the living room, he wasted medication, disobeyed direct orders, and hadn’t done a single thing to make them happy all day. How could Blue just brush that off? Did they really just not understand that he didn’t deserve such treatment?

“it’s okay to punish me. i’m used to it. it won’t kill me. it’s okay.”

Blue hugged him again, shaking his head. “NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU. NOT EVER! I PROMISE...”

In the doorway Stretch was grinding his teeth, glaring vehemently at Red. “you fucking jackass, why did you let him do this? why didn’t you tell us?”

Red crossed his arms trying to be sullen, but it didn’t quite wipe the guilt from his face. “i… knew ya weren’t gonna hurt him. thought it was gonna be funnier…”

“WELL IT WASN'T FUNNY!” Blue snapped, making everyone jump. He stayed where he was for a few more minutes, until finally, he let go. Everyone was quiet as he gathered up the tools Slim had prepared. “I'M GOING TO PUT THESE AWAY. THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SOME DINNER, OKAY?” He rubbed at his sockets. “SOME FOOD WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER. DO YOU... WANT TO COME DOWN STAIRS?” Slim didn’t answer. “I'LL CALL YOU WHEN IT'S READY. YOU SHOULD GET SOME MORE REST. TODAY HAS BEEN A LONG DAY.”

Slim didn’t argue watching Blue flee the room. Stretch hesitated at the doorway, before following him. Red gave him a weak look. “…sorry…” he muttered. “shoulda told ya they weren’t gonna do it… i’d better go help.” He hesitated, incase Slim was going to say something, then closed the door.

The room was quiet. Slim waited to see if they would come back. Explain that they were joking. Stretch like jokes. They couldn’t be serious.

No punishments? He giggled. They weren’t going to hurt him? They weren’t disappointed in him? He giggled louder and quickly covered his mouth, trying to muffle the sound. He couldn’t quite seem to get ahold of himself and grabbed his sweater to bury the sound.

Did they think he was stupid? He laughed harder. Or did they really just want him to feel safe and comfortable before they tore into him? They seemed so ridiculously kind, with their big smiles and soft promises. But everyone had an angle. No one that kind could have survived this long.

Or maybe they just didn’t want him at all. Why take care of something you planned to get rid of? Maybe they just wanted to let him think he had a chance, before yanking it way from him. His whole body shook with laughter. That was it and he’d fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. It was just a cruel joke. Why would they want him? His brother could barely stand him, and Blue and Stretch already had each other. They certainly didn’t need him around after he’d already proven to be such a problem.

It was funny, but jokes on them. He just needed to change. He just needed to be even better. He could MAKE them want him. He needed them to want him. He needed anyone to want him.

He couldn’t stop laughing. His soul was frantic. He couldn’t breath. He tried to stop it. Buried his face harder into the hoodie. It wouldn’t stop. What did he do? His brother always helped him through this, but Black wasn’t there.

Slim was alone. So utterly alone.

The glass clinked in his hoodie. Immediately, he turned it over, shaking out the pocket, still giggling. He just needed to be punished. Then he could be better. Selecting the largest shard he could find, Slim nicked testingly at a section of his arm not covered in bandages. He hissed, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He dragged the shard slowly down his arm, pressing harder and harder, until his soul started to calm down. Then he did the other arm until his laughter settled into something more manageable. He tore right through his bandages, and he hoped Blue wouldn’t notice, but who cared really? They didn’t want him anyway. They never wanted him. He pushed harder.

Dust pored out of the wounds. He couldn’t hurt his own HP, but it did feel better. He could breath again. He did it again, once for ever bad thing he’d done that day and the day before. He couldn’t wait for Stretch or Blue, but that was okay. He was fine.

By the time Blue called him down to eat, he’d gotten ahold of himself and easily hidden then damage beneath his hoodie. As long as he was careful, they shouldn’t notice the dust, but he needed to get his act together. They wanted him calm and relaxed, and focus on healing. He could do that. Another giggle bubbled up as he opened the door.

Safe? What a joke.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Worthless! Useless! Disgusting!" Another blow. Another kick. "You deserve this!"_

Slim shot up with a choked gasp. 

He remembered too late that he had to watch out for the bottom of the bed, but he didn't crash into anything. He was laying under the table in the kitchen. He'd gotten up at his usual time and gone downstairs, but with no clear instructions he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. He must have fallen back asleep while he waited for the others to get up. 

A soft conversation going on in the dark living room halted as Slim tried to pull himself back together. Someone was up, he needed to get himself together, but he couldn't seem to stop shaking. It was like he could still feel the blows resonating through his bones. He wanted to scream. His magic started responding to the feeling of danger he couldn't shake. He needed to calm himself down before-

Someone entered the kitchen. Heels clicked softly in the dark kitchen and Slim panicked harder. His brother was there!? How could he be!? Did Sans come after him? Why would he do that? His breath came out harder. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do this-! Not again! Fuck! Fuck! 

Someone knelt down by the table and reached under for him. Slim covered his head, knowing _damn well_ Sans didn't like resistance, but he couldn't- he just couldn't- He curled up tight around himself. 

Two hands grabbed his wrists and yanked them apart. The grip was vice-like, nothing he could fight again. A dull pain reverberated down his arms along the scratches he'd made and it was enough to cut through the haze. "Slim," A voice demanded firmly. "Look at me." 

Hesitantly, breath caught in fear, he lifted his head. It was still early dawn, the room more dark then light, but it was enough. It wasn't his brother in front of him. His brother wouldn't be there. It was Edge, staring down at him. His eye lights were bright and steady. The grip on his wrists tightened and Slim focused on the pressure until he felt like he could breath normally again. 

Edge studied him silently, not letting go. Slim wondered if he should explain himself. Why he was under the table. What he had been dreaming about. He didn't want to do either of those things.

Someone else peeked under the table next to him and Edge finally let go. "wazzit? nightmare?"

Edge appraised him for another moment before standing up. "He's fine," He said, flicking on the kitchen light before walking over to the sink. "Now, I had to get up early to get over here and I don't have a lot of time. You'd better explain why Blue was so mad last night. That text he sent was… impressive." 

Slim relaxed a little as Red started grumbling out apologies. He hadn't broken anything and Edge didn't seem to care that he'd been on the verge of another breakdown, which was good. Additionally, he didn't think he'd be falling back asleep again, also good. Carefully, he reached into his sleeve and scratched at the injuries there, sighing deeply as the pain sharpened.

"What the hell is the point of me leaving you here if you aren't going to be helpful?" Edge snapped. Slim pulled down the sleeve as Edge knelt down again and shoved a glass of water into his hand. "Drink." Slim stared at it. "All of it." He said firmly, before ignoring him again. 

Slim took a sip, relaxing a little. "it's not like i wanna be 'ere anyway," Red grumbled, crossing his arms. "yer not tell'n me anythin."

Slim winced at the tone, nervously drinking more water. Red was being disrespectful. It was going to get him in trouble. Edge didn't ave to tell him anything. Slim tried not to listen, but they were right above him. There wasn't much he could do about it. 

"It's none of your concern." Edge said sharply. "I need you focused here."

Red growled. "well i'm not. too busy worry'en." 

"Are you implying I can't handle it?" Slim gripped the glass tighter. Red's behavior would have gotten him smacked by now. Edge just seemed to brush it off. "I'm not discussing it now. I only came to drop off more medication." Something dropped on the table. "Bring home whatever's left over when he's all healed."

"Got a lot didn'cha?" Red muttered, poking it. 

"I didn't want to make two trips." 

"sure."

There was a long moment of silence that lasted until Edge knelt down again and took the glass. Slim tried to protest, but the argument died in his throat at the look Edge gave, daring him to challenge him. Slim shrank down as Edge gave him another once over. Whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him, because he got up, flicked off the light, and walked out. 

"At least try to be useful while you're here," Edge sighed. 

"no problem, boss." 

The door opened and their voices dropped below a whisper. Slim glanced at them as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Edge stood in the doorway, saying something softly. Red replied, nodding casually. Slim tried not be curious. 

Then the door closed and Edge was gone. Red stood there for a moment, shifting on his feet for a moment, before shuffling over to the couch and crawling back on top of Stretch, who hadn't moved once during the whole visit. Slim waited patently, until Red had fully settled in, before snatching the brown bag from the table and quietly racing to the bathroom. 

He grinned excitedly, locking the door and settling down on the toilet seat. Finally something he could do. There was no need for anyone one else to keep squandering their time treating his injuries. Not to mention how much medicine they wasted on him. They got too close, they had to touch him... and if they did it again, they were bound to notice what he'd done to his arms. If he did it himself, he could save them time, medicine, and from wasting any more energy caring for him. 

He carefully pulled off his hoodie, having to work it off slowly since he couldn't fully raise his arms over his head yet. Even halfway aggravated his broken ribs. His tank top took even longer. 

Taking a wet washcloth he wiped down what little exposed bone was left, to clean off, before carefully unwrapping the worst of his broken ribs. He was just going to treat the ones that were in the worst condition. He could handle the rest of his injuries as they were. The bandages were tucked together perfectly and Slim knew it wasn't going to look half as neat when he was done. He pulled them apart, wincing at the pain and the dust that spilled onto his lap. 

The bone was already starting to fuse back together even though it still hurt just as bad, maybe even worse. Still, he felt a little better seeing the improvement. He quickly opened the small jar and applied just a little medication to the break. The cool cream began soothing his pain almost instantly and he groaned with relief. It felt so good and suddenly all he could think of was how much the rest of his body hurt. He wanted nothing in the world more then to just use the entire container over his whole body. He'd made a terrible mistake. Maybe he should reconsider. He knew he couldn't bring himself to waste too much, but if he could put up with Blue's treatment... 

No. He was going to be good. Even if they didn't know. He took some fresh bandages and wrapped the bone up tightly, throwing the used ones in the garbage. They were too messed up to reuse. He didn't consider himself a master of first aid, medicine was expensive and usually not wasted treating punishments he'd deserved, but he thought he did an okay job. 

He carefully treated only the worst of the injuries, using as little medicine as he could. It took much longer then he expected to finish, especially since he kept finding ribs he'd thought were just bruised, that were actually completely broken. Certain injuries were harder to treat, like his broken clavicle and anything on his upper spine.

He was almost done with the mess that was his hands, distracted by the soothing lack of pain that bordered on euphoric, when he was startled by a soft knock on the door. 

"SLIM...?" It was Blue. 

"i-i'm sorry! h-hold on-!" He quickly started wrapping the fingers up.

“IT’S OKAY. TAKE YOUR TIME." Blue said in a chipper tone that made Slim worry. 

He got through about two fingers before he realized he could finish up anywhere that wasn't the only bathroom in the house. He pulled on his clothes, finding it a little easier with some of the worst pain dealt with and scraping together the supplies into the bag, before opening the door. "s-sorry. i'll just-over- i'm finished." 

Blue was standing patiently by the door and noticed the bag in his hands immediately. “WHAT’S THAT? OH. DID EDGE COME OVER? YOU CAN FINISH. DO YOU WANT SOME HELP?" He stepped closer and Slim flinched. Blue stopped, clenching his hands, something he seemed to do when he didn't know what to do with them. “RIGHT, THAT’S OKAY. YOU GOT IT? HAVE YOU DONE THIS BEFORE?"

Slim nodded firmly, wanting to be anywhere but there. 

Blue hesitated, then moved, making sure there was plenty of room for Slim to slip by. “OKAY. WELL, I’M GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST ONCE I’M FINISHED GETTING READ. DO YOU WANT SOME?”

Slim hesitated, slinking past him quickly. "...y-yes?" 

Blue lit up, signaling he'd given the right answer. “GREAT! I’LL CALL YOU WHEN IT’S READY." 

He went into the bathroom and Slim ducked into the bedroom to finish up the bandages and make sure he was finished before Blue was. 

. . . . . .

“HERE YOU GO~! EAT UP!" Blue coo'd, placing a large plate of tacos on the table. He was beaming, excited to finally have Slim try them. So it wasn't breakfast food; Any time was a good time for tacos!

Slim tried to make himself as small as possible under that expectant smile, quickly picking one up and shoving it in his mouth. Blue held his breath, eye lights bright and shining. Slim swallowed it half-chewed, the rough shell scratching his magic as he forced it down.

“DO YOU LIKE IT?"

"yes. i-it's very good. thank you."

Blue clapped happily, before bouncing over to serve up plates for Red and Stretch. The two of them had been dragged off the couch for breakfast and both were still mostly asleep on the table, a cup of cooling coffee in front of them. Red was sipping at it drowsily. Stretch had pored in about a gallon of honey before laying his head in the crook of his arm and promptly falling back asleep.

Slim hoped they weren't mad at him. He was pretty sure it was his fault Blue got them up earlier, although Blue said he just wanted to have breakfast together. He took another bite, taking his time to chew properly this time. It was shockingly good and so much better then the canned soup from before. It wasn't as good as the food Black made, but there was... something about it... that lingered inside him. It was strange and almost overwhelming. Every bite was delicious. His body absorbed the magic greedily, trying to redistribute it to the wounds that magic couldn't heal. Even if it wasn’t actually working, he almost felt like he was getting stronger.

Blue sat down and started chatting about his plans for the day. Slim made sure to pay attention, but it was difficult to focus. He polished off the first and second ones quickly, starting to feel full midway through the third, but he ate it anyways. He wasn't going to waste it. Blue had already taken the time to make them just for him. Blue wanted him to eat four, so he would eat four. He finished off the last one feeling proud and full and content.

Blue pounced the second he’d swallowed the last bite, leaning over the table, that big honest smile lighting up his brother's-doubles face. “WANT SOME MORE?"

Slim nodded quickly. He could tell what the right answer was. He could handle some more. Blue grabbed the plate excitedly. It was cute to see his brother's face so happy. Black never smiled like that...

Blue served him another full pate and he sighed slightly. It was a lot. He glanced over at Stretch, who'd finished two and pushed his half-finished plate away. Red had finished his, but refused when Blue offered him more. Slim noticed that precious smile dim slightly and he quickly began eating again. Blue turned back to watch him, happily. Slim finished them one at a time. His body didn't know what to do with the excess magic and it pressed inside him uncomfortably but he finished them.

"MORE?" Blue asked, already reaching for his plate. Slim shivered nervously, feeling a little cold. His stomach rolled, a knot forming in the back of his throat at the thought of more food.

"i don't... want to waste it..." He offered, softly.

“DON’T BE SILLY! WE HAVE PLENTY OF FOOD HERE." He was already filling up shells. Slim started to sweat. “GO AHEAD AND EAT EVERYTHING YOU CAN."

When the plate clattered in front of him, Slim tried very hard not to let his discomfort show as he glanced very quickly at Blue then away. He knew what this was. When things were going good for them and Black was in a very good mood, he also liked to spoil Slim a little. Slim took another bite. When they had lots of food Black liked to feed him, making him eat until he simply couldn't eat anymore. Slim took another bite.

He could handle a little stuffing kink. Anything to make Blue happy. Excess magic swirled in his stomach, nausea starting to build. He was not good at this game. He would always try desperately not to waste the food his brother had so considerately prepared for him, but the way Black would push and push-

The magic surged at the memory, but he choked it down. He hated throwing up. It was such a waste and Sans was always disappointed in his terrible control. He didn't want to disappoint Blue.

“SLIM? YOU OKAY?" Blue asked, his expression falling as Slim struggled to swallow the last bite. Slim nodded and got it down. “ALL FINISHED? OR DO YOU WANT MORE?" Slim nearly whimpered. “I’LL HAVE TO COOK MORE IF YOU’RE STILL HUNGRY.” Relieved, he quickly shook his head and Blue smiled clearly pleased with him. “YOU HAVE SUCH A GOOD APPETITE! AND NO LEFTOVERS TO DEAL WITH."

Slim melted. Blue was happy with him. Blue took his plate over to the sink and Slim quickly got up to follow. His stomach hurt and standing too fast made him feel more ill, but he grabbed up the drying cloth by the time Blue reached the sink.

"i-i could dry," He suggested softly a second before realizing Blue was planning to let them soak for a while and wasn't about to do dishes.

He started to apologize, but Blue's expression softened considerably. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THAT," He said, thankful.

"i don't mind..."

"uuuuuuugh, suck up..." Red groaned loudly, the coffee finally starting to get to them as he and Stretch started to really wake up.

Blue gave him a look and a huff. “WELL, IT CERTAINLY WOULDN’T HURT YOU TWO TO HELP ME OUT AROUND THE HOUSE SOMETIMES." Stretch kicked Red under the table warningly and they both sank down into their chairs, slouching as far under the table as they could manage to avoid the judging stare. Pleased with himself Blue grabbed the sponge. “THANK YOU, SLIM. I WOULD APPRECIATE THE HELP. YOU SURE YOU’RE UP FOR IT? YOU CAN REST IF YOU WANT.”

Slim nodded hard, before realizing he shouldn't move or jostle himself too hard. There was a growing feeling of tension in him as his body tried to figure out how to handle the excess magic. It pushed, trying to expel it and he took careful, practiced breaths, to keep himself controlled.

"i don't mind doing all of it..." He volunteered, abet weakly. Blue said he liked cleaning, although that could be subject to change once he realized Slim's usefulness. He didn't care that he was 'making Stretch and Red look bad'. He didn't want them doing it either. He was already there to do it, they didn't have to either. "you could relax..."

"NO, NO, NO. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO IT ALL ALONE," He smiled wider, making Slim look away. "BESIDES, I'M PRETTY USED TO IT." Slim thought that was all the more reason for him to take over. "BUT I LOVE THE HELP!” Blue said quickly, almost like he was correcting himself. “IT'S REALLY… HELPFUL! EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T HAVE TOO. BUT I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT. WE LIKE HAVING YOU AROUND AND- YOU’RE SO VERY HELPFUL!"

Red started to snicker and Slim paled. What was that? Helping was good and praise was… so, _so good_ , but… The extra magic swirled harder as he tried to focus on the chore. Why was Blue smiling so forcefully? Why was the praise so… excessive? Did he do something else wrong? He couldn’t tell what Blue wanted-! His middle hurt and he tried so hard to focus.

In the end, he couldn’t do it. His stomach surged the second he’d put away the last dish. “b-bathroom?-!” He choked out. “m-may i?"

"OH-UM," Blue startled, looking confused. “OF COURSE YOU MAY. ARE-?"

Unable to wait for the question, Slim teleported to the bathroom and immediately hurled into the toilet. The dark orange magic burned as his body purged it and it sloshed into the porcelain bowl with a sickening sound. Unable to stop replaying his usual fuck ups in his head, Slim hurled again. What little relief he felt at finally expunging the excess magic was overshadowed by how disgusting and painful it was. He had never been able to get used to that particular feeling. Tears prickled at the corner of his sockets as he wasting the food Blue had made for him.

By the time he's moved on to painfully dry heaving over the bowl, he was just thankful no one had come to check on him. He still wasn't sure he was making the right decision, but if no one found out then it really didn't matter, did it?

Finished, but unable to shake the ill feeling that would likely follow him all day, Slim rested his head on the seat and tried to gather himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever!! 
> 
> Okay, so I've made a lot of minor changes and a few major ones, and i think I'm finally satisfied with the general order of events for chapters 1-7! Hopefully its good! Enjoy!

Slim was doing great! 

It had only been three days, but Blue could see a remarkable improvement already. He was still recovering, but that medicine from Underfell had done wonders. Slim seemed to be in full control of his body, hardly wincing when he moved or when someone touched him. He said that he barely felt the pain at all! Slim wasn’t healed enough to go jogging with him yet, or do any serious training, but he was certainly recovering.

It wasn’t just the physical either. He would twitch when they got too close and his smile seemed a little forced when he managed one, but he _was_ smiling. Sometimes one of them would say just the right thing and he looked like they’d broken the Barrier just for him. At first Blue thought it was praise, but repeated attempts hadn’t garnered the same results. Still, he would figure it out. 

Slim was getting plenty to eat and (even if it was a horrible habit) he even went out with Stretch in the morning to smoke. He’d stopped trying to do chores in the wee hours of the morning or begging to be punished for something he didn’t do. 

Blue smiled broadly, feeling pleased. Slim was really improving!

Maybe Blue could see that he was still hurting. Maybe he still folded in on himself if they were even the slightest bit disappointed by anything. Maybe he still wasn’t able to really open up to them yet. What Black had done to him… That wasn’t something that was going to go away easily. But he _was_ getting better. With the right kind of love and kindness Slim would be able to overcome it all. Blue was sure of it. 

Slim didn’t need to be anyones pet. He was going to do just fine on his own!

. . . . . .

Getting better, his ass! 

Edge eyed the weakly smiling Slim with a building irritation. ‘Don't any of these idiots pay attention?’ he thought, glowering in Red and Stretch's direction. Neither of them noticed. What a surprise. Blue continued to ramble on about Slims improvement while Edge stewed at the table. 

The updates he’d been receiving from Blue and Red had been promising, so he’d allowed himself to focus on his work and it had taken him a lot longer then he wanted to get back. Of course, he wasn’t expecting any major changes in just a few days, but damn it-! What were they thinking!? 

His sharpened phalanges tapped rhythmically on he table, stopping occasionally to brush some dust that he noticed off the table. Blue kept the house immaculate, so Edge must have brought it with him. There had been a problem that morning, but he hadn't even touched the bodies. He'd have to wash off as soon as he got home. Where was it coming from? Actually, speaking of dust-

He was distracted from that thought by Slim's rigid response to Stretch's arm thrown over his shoulders and the forced out laughter at whatever joke was being told. He looked exhausted. Edge was willing to bet he hadn't gotten a proper sleep even once since he arrived. His eye lights darted around anxiously, not willing to miss a single movement from the others on the couch. Then he adjusted for each and every subtle body movement they showed. He twitched, then breathed, clearly trying to control his reactions. It wasn't working and just watching him was making Edge agitated. 

"He looks worse then when he got here," Edge snapped quietly, not missing the pricks of light that darted in his direction before settling back on the others. Slim shouldn't be able to hear him over the others, but that didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. 

Blue finished up the tea and served them both with a frown. “BE NICE. HE’S GETTING A LOT BETTER.”

"He's going to turn to dust if one of our brother's breathes on him too hard." Edge glared at Blue, who wilted a little. 

“SLIM’S STILL A LITTLE JUMPY AND HE’S STILL GETTING USED TO US, BUT YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IT-! HE’S STARTING TO OPEN UP TO US, REALLY!”

Edge was skeptical. Honestly, Slim looked like his broken bones were the least of his worries. "How is he eating?"

"FINISHES EVERYTHING ON HIS PLATE!!" Blue beamed with pride. "EVERY TIME."

That would good, if there was even the slightest possibly it was true. There was no way Slim was eating three magic-love-filled meals a day. His magic was still straining to hold itself together, Edge could feel it all the way from the table. "You watch him eat?" 

"YES." Blue said, a little defensive. "I MEAN... I THINK HE... NEEDS PERMISSION TO EAT, OR SOMETHING. I'M WORKING ON IT. BUT HE EATS SECONDS AND EVEN THIRDS! HE HAS A BIGGER APPETITE THEN RED AND STRETCH COMBINED!"

"Really?" That didn't sound right at all. Monster food, especially made by someone like Blue who poured their soul into it, should be doing wonders for Slim even if it wasn't able to heal him. Blue nod proudly and Edge backed down hesitantly. Maybe it wasn't the food. I could be any number of things, but Edge wasn't going to be able to advise them if they didn't pay an attention, damn it! 

Slim was rigid on the couch, watching Stretch and Red play around tensely. Edge really needed to break that up. He could kill two birds with one bone, then. 

“SLIM!” He barked, watching the others skull whip up to face him, eye light shrinking down startled pinpricks. ‘So expressive...’ It was cute. Also convenient since his face otherwise didn't express his fear at all. Stretch and Red were looking at him too, paused in the middle of their play fight. Edge ignored them and snapped his fingers. "Now."

Slim teleported to his side, just out of arms reach. "s-sorry, sir." He stuttered out.

“You hesitated," He remarked, observing. The monster he'd met before had been exceptionally responsive to orders. Normally, he would see that as a sign Slim was adjusting but something about that didn't seem right. "Why?"

Blue huff, as Red and Stretch followed curiously from the couch. “he doesn't have to jump when you call, you know.” Stretch declared and Edge rolled his eyes. 

“He doesn't, but I only care that he didn't. Why?”

The change was subtle. The way his breath quickened, eye lights shrinking even further. They flickered towards Stretch and Edge watched as his shoulders drooped, despite not relaxing at all. He straightened out of his nervous slouch, with some visible difficulty, adapting a soft smile that he struggled to maintain. 

“i was just having fun with the others.” 

Edge slammed his fist into the table and Slim snapped back into his defensive stance. Edge didn’t want to terrorize him, but something wasn’t sitting right with him and he _hated_ being lied too. “ _Really?_ ” He snarled. 

“i-i-“ He was planning to bolt. Edge felt him gathering magic, but it wouldn’t be enough. He would have to go for the front door, but Edge would be able to catch him. They both knew that. Edge could practically see him weighing his options. “no, i was-“

“EDGE!” Blue interrupted, stepping between them. Slim’s sockets darkened completely and Edge frowned. He should have been relieved to have someone between him and a threat. “I’M SERIOUS! DON’T YELL AT HIM! WE ARE HANDLING THIS JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU!” 

Edge scoffed. 

Blue spun around and took Slim’s hands. He nearly jerked them back, but just managed to hold still. “SLIM, YOU DON’T NEED TO BE AFRAID OF EDGE. I KNOW HE’S BEING _VERY RUDE_ -“ He looked back to shout it at Edge. “-BUT HE’S REALLY NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I’D NEVER LET HIM DO THAT.”

Red tossed him a big, shit-eating grin. Edge would have returned it if he wasn’t too busy being pissed. Blue could bitch all he wanted, but Edge wasn’t about to tolerate such obvious bullshit. Not that he was going to invest himself too much. This was Blue’s project. It wasn’t his responsibility. 

Still he couldn't keep his eyes off the broken skeleton as Slim grappled with what expression he should have when all he wanted to do was keep his eyes on the danger. “i’m sorry…” He whispered. 

“DON’T BE SORRY! YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I JUST DON’T WANT YOU TO BE SCARED!” Blue squeezed his hands encouragingly, before letting him go. 

“i’m… i’m not…” One of his hands crept up inside the opposing sleeve, scraping softly at the bone. He couldn’t get the words out. “i’ll be better…”

Blue sighed, clearly disappointed. “SLIM, THAT’S NOT-“

Edge stood up so fast he knocked over the chair. “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing!?” 

Blue jumped, looking back at him startled. Edge felt like an idiot, not only for not noticing but for not having the foresight to prevent it. He stomped forward, reaching right past Blue to snatch up Slim’s wrist. Blue was too shocked to make any attempt to stop him. He yanked back the sleeve, ignoring Slim’s wince of pain. 

There was a heavy puff of dust. Edge had seen just a few specks falling from the sleeve and had hoped it would just be minimal damage. He was wrong. Slim had torn through his bandages, digging into the wounds on his arms, carving furrows deep into the bone. At a glance Edge could tell: They could heal but it had been too long. The damage was irreversible. It had been _three fucking days!_

“Ah, shit...” Stretch said softly while Blue looked devastated. Red stared at the damage, sockets wide. 

“DOES THIS LOOK LIKE YOU’RE FUCKING HANDLING IT!?” Edge snapped, shoving the limb in Blue’s face. He tried to stammer out a response, but nothing came. He was probably going to start crying. 

Edge didn’t have time for that. He whipped back to Slim, who cowered at his expression. “i’m sorry.” He gasped in a small, child-like voice. The kind of voice Edge was used to hearing from monsters who realized they’d gone one step too far against someone who would have no mercy. 

Edge yanked him out of the kitchen, ignoring the weak protest from Blue and Stretch. Slim’s pleas turned desperate. He didn't fight or pull away, despite his obvious terror, but Edge did have to fight to get him up the stairs. 

“please-! dont-! i’m sorry-! no-!” Slim didn't push off his hand or grab the banister, but he struggled, his sockets welling with tears by the time they reached the bathroom. “i’msorry-i’msorry-i’msorry-!”

Edge yanked him into the shower, holding on to stabilize him as he tripped over the edge of the tub. Edge blasted the cold and Slim jumped at the icy spray. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Edge snapped sarcastically, grabbing the detachable shower head and spraying him down, clothes and all. Slim pressed into the far corner, shivering at the onslaught. “Is it cold? GOOD! I made it very clear you were forbidden from hurting anyone in this house. You should be thankful I don’t just kill you now!” 

Slim gasped and shivere looking back confused. “but…” he started weakly, before cutting himself off. 

"What?" Edge hissed. "Go ahead.” When Slim didn’t finish, Edge flicked the icy water right in his face. Slim gasped, closing his eyes and trying to cover his face with his arms. “Get undressed.” 

Edge breathed out some of his anger as the other obeyed without hesitance. The soggy hoodie hit the bottom of the tub with slick thud and Edge got a better look at his injuries again. Seeing Slim move around, he’d almost forgotten how many injuries he’d had. The bandages would all need to be replaced. And his arms… 

“Sit down.”

Slim curled up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly. Edge focused on rinsing all the dust off, watching him tremble. 

"What are you doing to him?" Stretch asked quietly from the door. Blue hung off his hoodie, both looking frail and reserved. Red stood behind them, hands shoved in his pockets. 

"Punishment," Edge replied firmly. Slim shivered. ”I know you don't approve, but I’m angry. You may have him back when I am done.”

Blue looked like he might argue for a second, but faltered. Stretch just looked defeated. “anythin we can do, boss?” Red asked. 

“I need to treat him, so go get the medication. Stretch, could you bring some clean clothes-“ Edge narrowed his eyes at Slim. “Can you behave yourself, or do I have to put you in a short sleeve shirt?”

“i c-can be g-good, sir,” Slim shivered out, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"Something warm then. But if you catch him even TOUCHING his arms he loses it, understood?” 

Stretch nodded and Blue stepped forward. “WHAT ABOUT ME?”

"What do you like to eat?" Edge asked sharply.

Slim flinched at the tone. “a-anything is f-fine.”

“Did I ask what was ‘fine’!?” Edge snapped, “Or are you being purposefully insubordinate? DON’T make me repeat myself!”

“n-no! sorry, s-sir! m-muffet’s? a-all of t-the s-specialties i-“

"Blue, would you mind-?”

“NOT AT ALL. I WILL GO RIGHT AWAY!” 

Edge nodded vaguely as they ran off, turning back to Slim. The skeleton was shaking hard, bones rattling at the cold. “Almost done,” He told him. “Can you handle it?”

“y-yes, s-sir.”

Edge didn’t expect anything else. “You’re doing good.”

Slim’s head shot up, the look of relief on his face heartbreakingly evident. Edge felt his soul clench. He wondered if it was too late to decide to go kill Black after all. 

Red and Stretch both returned with their items and Edge kicked them out after. Satisfied with Slim’s punishment he began to raise the temperature. Slim shuddered at the respite, the lukewarm water bordering on blissful. He gasped out a soft ‘thank you’, his bones leeching up the warmth. 

“You did better then I expected,” Edge admitted, raising it again. Slim squirmed, nearly moaning. “I reward good behavior.”

Slim shuddered again. 

Satisfied with Slim's bath, Edge turned off the water and sat on the ledge of the tub with a towel. "Give me your arm.”

Slim obeyed instantly, despite the fear and uncertainty etched in his features. Edge carefully patted it dry, examining the open wounds. Slim had done a thorough job, scratching and scraping out chunks of bone, in some places down to the marrow. They would heal some if treated properly, but they wouldn’t reform completely. The bones there would always be significantly weaker.

He opened the medicine and applied it liberally, making sure to really coat each and every mark. He was careful, but not gentle. Clearly Slim could handle a little pain. True to it, Slim hardly flinched throughout. He was fluctuating between too many emotions, Edge couldn’t read him and just focused on his work. 

“Why did this happen?” he finally asked, grabbing the bandages. 

Slim looked confused by the question. “i’m… sorry. i can be better.”

“When I want your fucking apologies, I will tell you. I KNOW you’re going to be better. Because next time I won’t be so forgiving.” He pressed his thumb firmly into the damaged bone and Slim gasped. “Now. Why did this happen?” 

Slim hesitated but only for a second. “i was… bad. i’ve been… so disobedient. if i can’t be good for them… they won’t want… me.” He let out a soft dry laugh. “…they don’t want me. they won’t even punish me for it…”

Edge frowned, pausing for just a moment before finishing up the first arm. “Slim… didn’t anyone explain-?” He rubbed his sockets before snatching up Slim’s other arm. “They did, but you didn’t- Blue and Stretch don’t _want_ to hurt you.”

“i know…”

“No, you don’t! Because if you did, you wouldn’t have done _this_.” He shook his arm. “They don’t have the desire to see you in pain. To hurt you. You think they’re trying to trick you. You don’t know _where_ you _are_.” Slim looked confused. “This universe isn’t like ours. There aren’t pets here. No one _owns_ monsters here. Have you even CHECKed their STATS or have you been too afraid? There’s not a point of LOVE between them!”

Slim looked at him with wide eyes, glancing at the door behind him. “but that’s not… how could…?”

“This place is soft. It’s _safe_. They aren’t fighting for their lives, NO ONE is. They don’t want to own you because they think it’s wrong. They don’t want to hurt you because they don’t _like_ seeing other monsters in pain. They want you to be happy just because _that’s what they want_. Do you understand?”

Slim looked at him weakly. “…no…”

Edge tried not to chuckle. “It took me a while as well. Something like this… they won’t understand it. And going about it this way, you’ll end up dusting yourself. Then they’ll really be upset.” Slim stared, watching him work. "If you want to make them happy, stop this. Accept this sugar-coated universe at face value, befriend everyone, and just do what makes you happy." Slim looked pained and Edge snorted. "Once you realize that's impossible, I can- Red can show you how to do this safely."

“sir?”

"Of course someones going to notice if you do something like this. You made a mess. Got dust everywhere. Those two idiots expect you to trust them immediately, but they don't know what it's like there. It will take time to adjust. If you need punishment, that’s fine, but you can’t do _this_. Do you understand that?"

"...yes sir."

"Good." Edge continued to wrap, finishing his arms in silence. Slim moved to accommodate him as Edge dried his rib cage, carefully removing the old bandages. Not the target of Slim's wandering claws, the injuries on his ribs and spine were healing significantly better, however... 

The physical-based medication from Underfell was pretty powerful stuff. He should be healing significantly faster. Edge would have expected most of the smaller injuries to be gone and while the severed bones were stating to fuse back together, they shouldn't still be so fragile. He looked down at the medicine. The jar had been practically full when he opened it. Double checking the bag, he confirmed none of the others had even been touched.

“What the fuck? Who has been treating you?”

Slim flinched. "...i have, sir..."

"Well, you're not very good at it!" He snapped. Slim deflated, but Edge grabbed his jaw and yanked his spine straight. "Don't move. I'm not finished." Slim stayed firmly where he put him. "I'll assume you have another stupid reason for not treating yourself properly."

"i'm fine."

A hand wrapped around his neck and slammed him back against the wall. Slim gasped, instinctually grasping at the hand without trying to pry it off. Edge leaned over him. 

"You. Are. BROKEN." He snarled, tightening his grip. "You're weak. You're afraid. You're in pain. Your body is barely holding itself together and you aren't doing any better. Do you think I'm stupid!? DO NOT LIE TO ME!" 

"yes, sir-!" Slim gasped, weakly. "i'm sorry-! i'm sorry..."

Edge narrowed his sockets, before letting go."The truth."

"i just... i didn't want to waste the medicine..."

"So you thought you'd waste my time and all the effort we're going through to get you healed, instead?"

"i...! ...no, sir..." 

"Can you explain in what way it benefits ANYONE for you to be barely functioning?"

"no, sir..."

"I didn't think so." Edge sat back down, returning to work. It would take longer then he anticipated, but at least he'd be able treat him properly. "What else are you hiding?"

"sir?"

"I know this isn't the only stupid thing you're doing. You're exhausted. You aren't eating. Explain." Slim bowed his head and obeyed. He explained how he couldn't bare to take Stretch’s bed, knowing Stretch and Red were sleeping on the couch. How he hid under the bed to feel a little safer. How he was usually fine sleeping on the floor, but the pain kept him awake. Then after so hesitation, he admitted he'd get sick after eating. That it was too much and he couldn't keep it down. That he didn't want to disappoint Blue, who seemed so happy. 

Edge didn't say anything, just took mental notes while he worked. His treatment was the highest priority at the moment. Everything else could be dealt with later. He was relaxing as Edge patched him up, the medication easing his pain until he started to have trouble focusing again. 

"shouldn't..." He began nervously but cut himself off with an apology. Edge motioned for him to continue. “Shouldn't... someone else be doing this?"

"Why?" He asked. 

Slim flushed, looking down. “taking care of someone like me... you're a member of the royal guard. isn't it-"

"I-!" Edge interrupted loudly, sitting up straight. "-am Captain Undyne's Right Hand. Second strongest of all of the Royal Guard. As such, I do whatever the fuck I want." He scoffed and rolled his eyes."Besides I saw the shabby attempt Stretch made the first time and I know my brother. If I want this done right, I'll have to do it- ...what?" 

Slim was looking at him with a soft expression. His eye lights hazy and a warm smile. Edge flushed, recognizing the look. He saw it a lot, but it was usually directed at Blue or Rus. Red only gave him that look sometimes, when he did something 'just so Papyrus' as he called it. Edge decidedly did not preen at the attention. 

"it's nothing, sir."

Edge went back to work. "Don't compare me to your brother."

"i'm not."

'Liar,’ He thought, but Slim was more relaxed and Edge let it go, moving on to his spine. The position wasn't the best but it didn't matter. He was just about finished when Slim slumped unconscious back against the wall. 

'He's definitely not been sleeping well,' Edge thought, careful not to wake him as he finished. Slim was too jagged for the softer universe, but... he glanced at the sleeping monsters face. He'd never seen a Fell monster quite so trusting, so desperate to please. 'Just means, I definitely can't bring him home with us.' He was pretty sure that was the right call. Not that it mattered. He'd already made it clear he wasn't taking in a pet. Slim needed extra attention and Edge just didn't have the time. He looked at Slim's arms and sighed. Still, Blue and Stretch weren't equipped for it either. They didn't understand what he wanted, much less needed. But that was not his problem. They would figure it out. 

Or Slim would Fall.

"...Fuck..."


	8. Chapter 8

Gentle laughter and soft voices echoed in the darkness. They were familiar and Slim tried to remember where he knew them from. It didn't matter, he supposed. They were too far away. There was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to do anything anyways. He was too tired. And warm. And comfortable. It had been a long time since he'd felt... okay. 

There was talking, closer now, but it was still washed away by the warm waves of unconsciousness. Someone shook his shoulder gently, but then, suddenly, far too long had passed. No need to respond now. It couldn't be more important then the sweet emptiness around him. How could anything be more important? Why would someone try to wake him? Was it even morning? Someone else was awake.

Everyone else was awake...

Slim shot up, startling Red who had been just sitting on the other end of the couch, flicking through the latest underground memes on his phone. Slim looked around quickly, noting how bright the artificial lights were outside, how settled Red had been before Slim surprised him, and the dirty dishes on the table nearby, possibly from lunch. He bit back a whine. 

"s... someone tired to wake me?"

Red snorted. "sure did, sleepin' beauty. first thing this mornin. blue wanted ta check on ya before work. you sleep like the _dead_." He laughed and glanced at his phone, "it's been... twenty or so hours. what? were ya tired?" 

Slim groaned, dropping his face in his hands. Blue must have been so disappointed in him. That was why he made sure to use his MP3 the way he did. He just never could manage to drag his sorry ass out of bed on his own. If he couldn't get up to preform his duties then Black would have to wake him and that never ended well for him. 

"hey, i'm just kidding. don't stress about it," Red added quickly. "must be a swap thing; stretch n' blue are like that too. everyone's real glad ya got some sleep. boss said ya'd need it."

Slim wanted to argue (who cared what he needed?) but his memories of the night before came back quickly. Boss. _Edge_. Edge had been angry. Edge had dragged him to the bathroom to punished him. Slim could still feel the phalanges digging into his arm and the icy water freezing his bones to the marrow. He shivered. He'd needed that. God, he'd needed that. Edge had told him exactly what he'd done wrong and how to fix it. After that... He didn't remember. 

Slim looked down. He was on the couch, under a thick comforter. That meant Stretch and Red must have gotten the bed while he slept there. How had he gotten there? He was wearing what looked to be Stretch's clothes. He definitely didn't remember putting those on. Had he passed out? He hoped he hadn't passed out. 

"how ya feeling?" 

"better..." He answered immediately, before realizing it was the truth. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. His head was significantly clearer then it had since he'd arrived. He didn't feel like everything might be some sort of dream anyway. His body still burned with a consistent, deep ache but it was noticeably more tolerable. It would be so much easier to serve Blue and Stretch with his body healed and the ability to think. Edge was right. He felt like an idiot. 

Red leaned back into the couch with a smirk. "yeah? this time ya actually look it. my bro really knows what he's doing, huh?" Slim flushed and Red accepted his silence with a nod. "yer clothes are upstairs, if ya want em." 

Slim nodded and climbed out of the blanket bundle. Stretch's clothes were soft, much softer then his own, and sturdy, holding together on it's own without a single patch. They were of a significantly higher quality then he was used too and he's be lying to say he didn't enjoy the bright colors Stretch preferred. They were comfortable and he liked them, but he couldn't wait to get back into his own clothes. He shouldn't dirty something that belonged to Stretch. 

He made it about halfway up the stairs before Red called to him again. "hey," He tugged on his collar, showing it off. Slim was nearly overwhelmed by a debilitating sense of loss and longing. He wondered if Red was taunting him or just showing off. "left one of my old collars up there," he said instead, with a bit of a shrug. "ya can borrow it if ya want. don't mean nothin', but boss thought if might make ya more comfortable."

Slim felt his soul skip a beat. A collar signified he had an owner, but he didn't. Could he wear a collar? What if someone asked about it? He told himself that he couldn't, lying about it, lying to himself,would only get him killed. Despite that, he took the remaining steps two at a time, practically racing for the bedroom door. He didn't belong to _anyone_. He wasn't under anyone's _protection_. _No one would care if he died_. 

Still, the second he saw the item sitting abandoned on the mattress he pounced on it. It was well worn and red instead of black, but he tightened it around his neck and nearly cried at the familiar feeling. He couldn't help twisting his head from side to side, just to relish the feel of soft nylon against his bones. It did help. It helped a lot. He could pretend, just for a second, that things were okay. That he was safe and there was someone who wanted him. 

He took so long enjoying the sensation that Red actually came up to check on him. He was still enjoying it after he'd gotten dressed and heading back downstairs. 

"blue got some muffet's for ya last night, but i got hungry waiting for ya ta wake up. figured i'd take ya out, get some fresh. my treat." He nodded towards the door, already ready to go. "come on."

Slim finally stopped playing with the collar to look utterly betrayed. "o-outside?" With a fake collar and _no owner_? Suicide. 

"yup. gotta bring you round swap today, boss's orders," Red gave him a wink. He didn't really want to go out, but he was starting to get a little antsy, anyways. He was rarely in Underswap for more then a day at a time, so if it would help Slim calm down a little, so fresh air would probably do them both some good. "let'cha meet some of the neighbors, get a feel for things. boss says ya got the wrong idea bout this place."

Slim didn't answer. Edge had claimed... the universe was different. No pets? Safe? What did that even mean? The Underground was kill or be killed. Only the strong survived. He was only still alive because of Black's protection. Theoretically it should be more then possible, but it was such an outlandish and fantastical idea... 

"i already texted stretch. he said he'll met us at muffet's," Red opened the door and gave him a look. "yer not gonna disappoint him, are ya?"

Slim flinched, before reluctantly approaching the door. Of course he wouldn't. Red's hand pressed against his back, firmly guiding him outside. Slim tried not to resist. 

"best to just bite this bullet, bud," Red closed the door behind them and purposefully left it unlocked. "despite what ya think, we really aren't out ta kill ya. come on, 's not that far." 

Slim struggled to follow him off the front porch. The snow crunched beneath his feet with a sound like broken bones. He had to go, but he was not looking forward to it. 

. . . . . 

Snowdin was nothing like the one Slim knew. The buildings were almost pristine, with fresh signs, and clean paint jobs. The air was dust-free and there wasn't single boarded up window in sight. Red dragged him right past Muffet's, despite his objections, insisting he needed the full tour. He tried to keep his eyes down, to make himself smaller and less noticeable, newly recovered magic humming in preparation of an attack. He didn't have the opportunity to use it. 

Instead the people of Snowdin greeted them happily. As Slim kept on his toes, the other monsters chatted with each other in complete ease, calling out to Red with familiarity, asking about 'his new friend'. Red gave vague waves, claiming they were in a rush. No one seemed bothered or offended by his dismissal. They turned their backs on him to let him pass. There were kids playing out in front of the shops, never taking notice of how close the stranger got as he and Red walked past. They reached the end of town without a single incident. 

"it's weird, right?" Red asked, spinning around and looking at the town. "how loud it is here."

Slim nodded, all the clatter filling and rattling inside his skull. It made him anxious. 

"it's nice here," He continued with a shrug. "not a lot of trouble. it's a good place to take a break when things get too rough back home." He glanced at Slim. "ready to try muffet's? the lunch rush has past, but it's always busy. or we can try another warm up. how 'bout the libarby?"

Slim shook his head, quickly. He really didn't want to keep Stretch waiting, although he was startled to realize Red had taken him there for his benefit. Red had seemed perfectly happy to watch him squirm before. "i'm alright," he insisted. Red shrugged and led him back the way they came. 

The bar was loud. It wasn't that crowded, like Red said, but everyone in there was bursting with laughter and conversation. Slim ducked closer to Red, nearly grabbing onto his sleeve. Red noticed and Slim drew back immediately. He wanted to run away, find somewhere safe to hide and never come out. 

The bar was different from what he was used too. The colors and lights were a lot brighter, making it easy to see even the intricate webs in the corners. The parlor had a welcoming vibe to it's gothic decor. There were no girls dressed in skimpy little dresses serving spider drinks. Only Muffet, well dressed in a vest with a black tie, chatting at one of the tables. Slim felt his soul lighten a little at the sight, but quickly pushed it down. He'd already prepared for this. She wasn't his old friend. This wasn't the safe space he could go to escape when things became to much. It was just another strangely familiar place.

From the bar, Stretch turned around and waved at them, calling them over. Slim shuffled forward obediently following Red who lazily strolled up to a stool and jumped up. 

"hey, slim," Stretch smiled at him, but there was something uncertain and awkward about it. Slim hoped it wasn't something he did. "how did you sleep? was the couch okay?" Slim nodded quickly. "that was edge's idea, but we can trade back if you want." 

"no!" It burst out of him before he could catch it. "n-no, it's fine. i... prefer the couch..."

Stretch didn't look convinced. "yeah? alright, well just let me know, okay. any time. and how do you feel?" He glanced over Slim appraisingly. "he wasn't too... rough on you yesterday, right?" 

Slim flushed, feeling the faint sensation of a hand around his throat. "no, i'm... used to punishments."

Stretch's smile wavered into worry. Slim fidgeted. "that doesn't mean..." He winced and looked down at the bottle of honey in his hand. "...we want you to be safe here... " 

Safe. Soft. No pets. No LOVE. No danger. That was what Edge said. Slim glanced at Red, who was trying to flag down Muffet while she spoke to a customer at a table. He looked at Stretch nervously. He'd have never consider this under any other circumstance, but... He tentatively reached out and CHECKed him.

[ PAPYRUS LV 1 / 1 ATK 1 DEF / Doesn't want to hurt you. Could use a smoke break. ]

Stretch noticed the touch of magic and turned to give him a reassuring smile. It was a little tired around the edges but it was warm and innocent. He didn't want to hurt Slim. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Was everything he said true? Could he really have no ulterior motive then to want to help? 

_Dirty._

"slim!" Red snapped, making Slim jump. The whole bar quieted, turning to look at them. Red was glaring daggers at him. " _hands. off._ " 

Slim flinched, looking down as he realized his fingers had crept up into the sleeve of his hoodie. He yanked his hand away, looking up to see Stretch's smile had faded. "n-no-! i wasn't going to-! i swear i just-!"

"hey," Stretch interrupted him, gently reaching forward to take his hands and placing them softly on the counter. "it's okay, just... maybe keep these here for now." He patted them once. "why don't we get you something else to do with them? how bout some food?" He motioned over to Muffet. 

Slim flushed with shame at his own lack of self control. The action was completely unconscious. He wasn't allowed to do that. It would upset Blue and Stretch, and Edge had already made it clear he was forbidden from doing it again. Now aware of it, he could feel the urge in his arms like an itch, spreading further throughout his body like mites skittering over his bones. 

_Dirty._

"What exactly is all the yelling about?" Muffet asked rounding the counter, whacking Red on the head with a menu as the noise around the bar started to return to normal, the patrons moving on from his outburst. Red stuck out his tongue, slipping back into casual and laid back with as ease Slim admired. She rolled her many eyes lightly, before sliding the menu across the counter for Slim. "You must be Slim. Stretch has told me a lot about you. How did you like the pastries last night? When Sans told me who they were for, I whipped up some special ones I thought might suit your tastes better?" 

Slim flinched, wondering what exactly Stretch had told her about him. "oh, i didn't... i'm sorry, i didn't get to..."

"too much bbq sauce," Red told her with a big grin. "your mustard cookies are where it's at~" 

Muffet took a moment to process this, before glaring good natured-ly and taking the menu. "Then I'll make another batch for you to try. I think I'm really getting the hang of working condiments into my pastries. Unless there was something else you wanted?" 

"no, thank you." He muttered softly, looking at Red. "if that's okay...?"

He blinked, before nodding. "oh yeah. sure, get whatever. just put it on my tab, muff!"

She smiled wide and fake, before swatting him again. "Only Papyrus can call me that, Dear." She walked into the back. "Coming right up, Slim." 

"and a plate of mustard cookies!" Red yelled. 

"Don't yell in my bar!" 

Stretch laughed, sliding over the top of the counter to look down over the other side, leaning so far that Red had to grab the edge of his hoodie to keep him from falling flat on his face. "lets see... honey, honey, hon- here we are." With a flick of magic, he grabbed a bottle of mustard and a bottle of BBQ sauce and let Red pull him back into his seat. "here. muffet's real good at what she does. you're gonna love it."

Red grabbed the bottle and sucked some down quickly before shrugging. "i don't know, grillby knows how to handle condiments better." 

"condiments are made for burgers! of course he can handle them better. muff's made _mustard cookies_. and don't you dare tell me she didn't rock that ketchup scone she made for classic. his grillby has not figured out the intricacies of working honey into a burger. it tastes weird!" 

"the honey burgers here taste weird!" 

"no they don't, _they_ taste delicious." 

"they aren't as good as grillby's normal burgers."

"which aren't half as good as muffet's pastries!"

Slim squirmed a little as they laughed and continued to argue, while he stared at the bottle Stretch got him. Black always hated his habit of drinking straight bbq sauce, although it wasn't one he'd been able to kick, instead opting to keep it secret. Tentatively he took a sip. It was just the right blend of sweet and tangy, although it was a lightly different flavor then he was used too. It helped him relax. He didn't notice Stretch and Red smiling at him. 

Muffet returned a few minutes later with their food. Slim focused on the plate of food in front of him. She'd managed to guess a couple of his favorites, although considering how much of Muffet's menu he considered a favorite that probably wasn't that impressive. His mouth watered at the tangy smell mixed in with the sweetness and he took a big bite of the bbq flavored spider donut. Always start with a classic. 

They were good. Not quite as good as his Muffets, who had been working with his choice of condiment for years, and it didn't fill his soul with the strange foreign warmth that shook his core like Blue's did, but they were familiar. The breaded texture was identical, the flavors just in need of a few adjustments, and the distinct hint of Muffet's magic. If he closed his eyes and forgot everything he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It tasted like he was back in her bar. It tasted like-

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dear," Muffet said quickly, four of her hands wringing themselves together as one touched her face and the last hesitantly reached for his plate. "Are they no good? I should have worked on them more. I can bring you something else." 

"slim?" Stretch touched his shoulder. "you okay, buddy?" 

Slim was confused by their concern until he realized the warm, wet feeling running down his cheeks were probably tears. He scrubbed them away with his sleeve, shoving another bite in his mouth. Fresh tears sprung forth against his will. He was usually so good about things like that in public. "no -mh-" He didn't want them to take it away. "it's not-"

The corners of Stretch's mouth slowly turned upward as he looked at the bar owner. "actually, muff. i think you might have made them too good." Slim nodded quickly, trying to stop crying so he could focus on the food. It felt good, strangely. It felt like the tears were easing the tension inside him just a little. 

Muffet sighed with relief, her expression kind and sympathetic. "Your... your next meal is on the house, okay Deary? I'll make sure to keep a batch ready any time."

"what about this one?" Red asked. 

"Oh, this ones still going on _your_ tab," She coo'd softly, and he let out a stammer of disbelief. Stretch laughed. Slim let out a small one. It came a lot easier now. 

The rest of lunch went pretty quietly. Stretch and Red joked around, while Muffet checked up on them occasionally. Slim had only just finished the last of his food, when the door opened and a shout nearly had him jumping to hide behind the counter. 

"PAPY!" Blue yelled, marching up to them. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST!" 

"oops..." Stretch muttered, before spinning around on the stool with a grin. "hey there, bro. good too see you. i'm on my lunch break."

"YOUR LUNCH BREAK ENDED HOURS AGO!" Slim flinched and Blue noticed him, breaking into a big smile. "SLIM! YOU'RE AWAKE! HOW ARE YOU FEELING? DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" 

He nodded with a small quick motion. 

"i'm on another one," Stretch continued, amused. 

Blue turned back with a stomp of his foot. "AND EXACTLY HOW MANY 'LUNCH BREAKS' HAVE YOU HAD, BROTHER?"

"it's gotta be about four by now, i think," Stretch contemplated lightly, glancing at Muffet for confirmation. She shrugged and nodded. 

"PAPY!" 

"it's my fault-!" Slim interjected quickly, anxiously pulling together an excuse. "i hadn't eaten yet and they were just-"

Red reached over and jerked on his sleeve to get his attention. "slim... it's alright. no ones in trouble." 

Slim tried to argue, turning back only to see Blue and Stretch giving him those sad, sympathetic looks again. Quickly he withdrew, confused and uncertain. 

The brothers exchanged looks, then Stretch leaned forward and whispered something. Blue light up. "OH, OF COURSE HE CAN! SLIM!" He bounced forward a little striking a heroic pose. "FEEL FREE TO MARVEL AT MY EXCEPTIONALLY IMPRESSIVE STATS TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT! BUT BEWARE-! YOU MAY BE OVERCOME WITH AWE AND ADMIRATION FOR YOURS TRULY! 

Slim flushed, glancing at Stretch who was watching him closely. Weary it could be some kind of test, he hesitantly reached out and CHECKed him. 

[ SANS LV 1 / 20 ATK 20 DEF / He doesn't realize what you are. Definitely wont hurt you. ]

_Dirty._

A hand touched his wrist and he yanked it away like it burned. Stretch looked startled and Slim winced, regretting it instantly. He knew he shouldn't resist anything they wanted, but he couldn't help curling protectively in on himself, holding his arm tight to his chest. 

Stretch withdrew, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "sorry..." He said quickly. "shoulda asked..." 

Slim wanted to argue but he couldn't seem to find any words. Instead, he hesitantly lifted his eyes and began CHECKing the other bar patrons. Most of them glanced up as Slim examined their STATS, but not one of them challenged him, or called him out for his blatant disrespect. The worst he received was a smile or a wave. 

It wasn't just LOVE, none of them had any EXP. He CHECKed Muffet, who barely gave him a side long glance, and even the two cat guards in the corner, who were too preoccupied to notice. They were all pure. They had never turned someone to dust. Not even in self defense, or the defense of others because there was no need. There was no killing here. Was there even a war? It was a new universe, he shouldn't have operated under the assumption that things were similar to his. Still, this was entirely too much. All he'd ever known was the violence of his world. He'd wished and longed for something like that. Some place safe, where he and his brother wouldn't have to fight. Where it wasn't kill or be killed. Finally faced with it, he could barely wrap his skull around it. He looked down at his own hands, practically still seeing the dust they were coated with. 

Dirty. 

He was so _fucking dirty_. 

He looked back at Blue and Stretch, who had started bickering again. Blue was insisting Stretch return to his post, but there were no threats of any sort of punishment. Stretch was laughing it off, knowing his brother would never hurt him. Slim could feel his sins around him like a skin he never realized he had. They were heavy, and itchy, and sticky. He felt like it was dripping off him, staining anything he touched. He was a blight that didn't deserve to taint such a clean and perfect universe. 

"alright, alright," Stretch finally conceded, throwing an arm around Slims shoulders. He felt sick in a way that had nothing to do with how much food he'd eaten. Stretch quickly realized what he was doing and let him go too suddenly to be subtle. Slim didn't know which was worse. "i'll go. slim can come with me, get more of a feel for things."

Blue frowned suspiciously, glaring at his brother, before turning a concerned expression to Slim. It was such an honest look. How could he care for something so disgusting? "IS THAT ALRIGHT, SLIM? IF YOU'RE TIRED..." 

"i don't mind..." No, wait. He quickly back tracked. They were pure. They wanted him to be happy. It would be better to say: "i'd... like to go."

Blue's face softened into a smile, with only a hint of worry. "GREAT! IF YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY SURE, THEN YOU SHOULD! PAPY-"

Stretch jumped off the stool, throwing his hands up and taking a moment to stretch out after a long time sitting. "don't worry, i'll keep him out of trouble."

"I'M SURE," Blue said, dryly. "HE'LL PROBABLY BE THE ONE KEEPING YOU OUT OF TROUBLE."

"now that would be impressive," Red laughed, following Stretch as he headed for the door. Slim gave a soft goodbye, which Blue heartily returned, and hurried to keep up with them. 

Outside, Snowdin seemed even brighter, even louder then before. Slim CHECKed everyone they passed, everyone bustling about on their own, paying him no mind. With each one he saw, his LOVE seemed to sit heavier on his shoulders. What was he doing there? He didn't deserve to be there. Ahead of him, Stretch continued to laugh at some joke Red made but Slim couldn't look at them. He didn't belong there. He just stared down at the snow as he followed, rubbing his arms as he tried to chase away the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get around to naming these chapters, I think ill call this one “A couple steps forward; A couple steps back”.


	9. Chapter 9

"-aaaaaaand... done!" 

With a victorious smile, Undyne dropped the screwdriver and held up her hands, fingers splayed enthusiastically. Project finished! She'd never fixed just a plain old TV before. What a fun little distraction from everything going on lately. Double checking one last time that everything was working, she fished -oh! Papyrus would be proud of her- around in her pockets for her phone. 

[All done! =3 Swing by anytime! ^_^]

Pleased with herself, she hit send and tossed the remote on the table. Now that she was done with that, she should probably get back to work... or wait... eat? When was the last time she ate? She never could seem to remember when she was in the middle of a project. Did she have any noodles left? She'd have to check. 

Her phone dinged. It was Papyrus.

[g8! brt. going 2 bring ever1]

She read the message twice as she road the escalator down to the first floor. What did he mean by 'everyone'? Sans would be fine, but she really wasn't dressed for company. Well, she was dressed for work, so it wasn't like she _wasn't_ dressed for company, it's just that she was _not at all dressed for company!_ Stepping off at the bottom, she frantically started typing out a response.

[WAIT! Who r u bringin!? Don t-]

"sup 'dyne?" 

She shrieked, nearly throwing her phone as Papyrus spoke from right behind her, standing in the foot of space between her and the escalator. She jumped away as he laughed warmly and someone else cackled. Her soul pounded in her chest as she pressed into the nearest wall, trying to calm herself. 

"By the Queen's Mercy, Papyrus!" She shouted, fingering the pulse in her neck and counting out the beats. He was going to give her a heart attack! "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you-?" She spun around to glare at him, only to flinch with the realization that the second voice laughing was, in fact, actually a second monster. Of course, it was coming from someone else. Did she think he was laughing twice? Was she that stupid?

In double fact, there were _three_ new occupants in her lab. Red she knew. He was Sans's counterpart from a whole different dimension, where things were, like, all dark or something. They didn't really talk about it, no matter how hard she pushed. Papyrus wouldn't talk to her, even on a theoretical basis, about the machine that connected the worlds, and he kept his lab firmly under lock and key (not that she'd ever tried to sneak a peek without him knowing, of course). Red acted a lot more like Papyrus then Sans, anyways. Angel-forbid she ask about that, or she'd have to endure a barrage of quick puns and painfully obvious sidestepping. 

The other one, however, was definitely not Red's brother. She should have thought so, at least for a second. She'd only met (Edge?) twice and, despite knowing of him before they'd met she'd been thrown, confused, alarmed. _'Papyrus, what happened!? Your skull- why- what are you wearing-!?'_ She had been tripped up again by that extra-Sans-like one (Rus, was it?). Maybe if the three of them hadn't come in together, she could have mistaken the tall skeleton in her lab for her worlds Papyrus. In the moment, with his hood up, she might have just thought something was _wrong_ , like Papyrus was having a bad day, but... she definitely wouldn't mistake him for Red's brother. 

She'd figured Slim would be smaller...

Papyrus (no, it was... Stretch, right?) had told her only a little bit about how Slim had gotten there and what he'd been going through. She'd imagined him differently. It was silly to do so, in hindsight. This being the fourth 'Papyrus' she'd met, they had all been almost identical in terms of physical size and shape, although the ways they'd carried themselves were so vastly different she felt the need to tack on a '-technically' to that observation. This one certainly hunched in on himself, aware of his height and the space he took up (Undyne could relate), but that certainly didn't match the small, sad image she'd constructed in her head. In fact, despite his rather nervous posture, she actually found him rather...

...intimidating. 

"slim, this is undyne," Stretch introduced, with a lazy gesture in her direction. "she's our o- _fish_ -al royal scientist." Red laughed. Slim was too focused on her. "she's pretty harmless. what's al call ya again, dyne?"

Undyne flushed, shaking herself slightly. Right. What was she doing? So he had dark clothes and sharp teeth. Her teeth weren't exactly flat either. So his eye lights flickered to capture her every breath and movement, a... pressure that she could feel, filling the space around him with the warning-the _threat_ not to approach him... Red and Edge had the _exact_ same thing and they had never been anything but-! ...well, anything _more_ than intimidating. They were nice, in a... rude sorta way. 

"S-She calls me a big ol' j-jellyfish-!" She reassured quickly, blushing at the memory of Alphys teasing voice in her head. "A-And don't act like you forgot; Y-You're the one who gave her that idea-!" 

"ah, i don't remember doing that," Stretch looked off contemplative, holding back a grin. 

"sure ya don't," Red snarked. 

Undyne stepped forward, smiling in what she hoped was a comforting way. "So, I'm not -um- s-scary or anything. I'm a- well I-... a-and you're S-Slim, right?" She should reach out to shake his hand, but she couldn't quite manage to unfold her own from where they fumbled in front of her chest. "You're from y-yet another universe, right?" She stepped a little closer. 

Slim stood up straighter, a heavily bandaged hand fisting in the front of his hoodie, pulling on it slightly. She wondered if she'd spooked him, her eyes drawn to his neck as he reached up to fiddle with the collar there. Red had a collar too. She wanted to ask about it, but didn't know if it would be a sensitive subject. Red snorted out a laugh. 

"nice to meet you..." Slim finally muttered, glancing back at Papyrus.

"How are you adjusting?" She blurted, scooting even closer, looking him over for any visible abnormalities. "Did you experience any notable discomfort from the transport? H-How about fluctuations in your magic? Changes in p-personality or e-eating habits?" His stance shifted and she quickly backed up. "Right, right. Sorry. Right." Edge and Red wouldn't let her examine them, either. She just couldn't seem to help it. "B-But maybe just a quick look? J-Just to m-make sure everything's okay? Nothing invasive!" 

He nodded once with hardly a moments hesitation, surprising her. 

"Really!?" She clasped her hands. 

"what, really?" Red asked, making a face. Sim glanced at him as Undyne started motioning him to follow her. "wait, hold up. i don't think that's a good idea."

"actually," Stretch said, drawing their attention. He scratched the back of his skull. "if slim's... okay with it, i think undyne should take a look. in case there's something... you know."

"it's fine," Slim said, a lot more confidently, heading right over to the elevator. 

Undyne squawked, throwing herself between him and the door, covering it with her body. Slim froze, magic flaring. She began waving her arms frantically. "N-N-Not there! No, no, I don't- um- This way! Upstairs!" She slid to the side towards the escalator, making sure his sockets stayed on her as he watched her suspiciously. "I-I don't like to w-work down there. T-Too much- Anyways!" She laughed, wringing her hands as her eyes darted around. 

Slim glanced once more at the elevator, before following her. Stretch was laughing at her and she tried not to glare as they all started upstairs. He'd never mentioned it, but sometimes she got the feeling he knew what was down there. He used to ask her about her work all the time, but he didn't anymore. She hoped he just realized she didn't want to talk about it, but it wasn't like she could do anything to keep him out if he got curious. 

Once upstairs, Undyne scrambled to clear a spot on her work bench. Shoving loose papers and parts to the back, she pat the table twice. "H-Hop on up," she said, before trying to find her scanner. 

"hey, t.v. looks great," Stretch said, moseying over to it while Slim did what he was told. "better than new. i'll run it home real quick." He picked it up carefully, having more trouble with the size than the weight and took a shortcut home. Slim stiffened the second he was gone and Red hopped up on the table next to him, off handedly talking about the Napstaton behind them.

"Here we go!" Undyne declared, presenting an awkwardly shaped device with a flourish. It took another moment before she registered what Stretch had just said, and shrank backwards embarrassed. "I-I mean, I... a-anywho." The device was something she'd made back when she first got the job, sort of a mini-monster-CAT-scan that also measured magic and analyzed the soul. It was like the big one in the lab, but way more practical. "So t-this might be a little u-uncomfortable... i-it's a little intense, o-okay?"

Slim's posture stiffened more. Red let out a hum, before placing his hand palm up next to Slim's. "our scientist is a pretty big bitch, so i get what yer thinkin." He nudged Slim's fingers. The taller skeleton didn't flinch, but it felt like he wanted too. "wanna hold it? might make things easier. ay, tha's okay, right?"

Undyne let out a sound that did not mimicking the voice that was screaming and gushing in her head. Was that her voice? Hard to tell. "T-That's fine," she squeaked. 

Slim looked at Red's hand before looking away and pulling away. He looked back, hesitantly lifting his hand -Undyne waited on bated breath- then yanked it back. He opened his mouth to say something, before his eyes locked with Undyne's again and he froze. His jaw snapped closed back into that serious mask and he put his hand in his lap, shaking his head. Undyne tried not to pout. 

"ya sure? don't bother me," Red insisted. 

Slim nodded. 

Undyne mimicked him and turned on the machine. It buzzed aggressively to life. Slim grabbed Red's hand. 

Better do it quickly. She held it out, letting the scan run over him. She knew from experience the scan felt super weird. It didn't feel anything like the strange, but rather mild, feeling of being CHECKed. Slim didn't seem fazed, sitting patiently until the machine beeped and the scan shut off. 

"T-There we go," she said, pulling it away. "That w-wasn't bad, r-right? Y-You're all s-set." The screen began running the data. 

Slim's brow-bone furrowed. "that's it?"

She nodded. 

He eyed her suspiciously. He slowly pulled away from Red and tugged on his hood. "...usually hurts..."

She tried not to wince. "W-What does?" 

He shrugged. 

She frowned, looking down at the screen just as Stretch popped back into the room. He looked nervous, rubbing his head. 

"okay so, i dropped the t.v. on the floor..."

Undyne did an immediate double take. "YOU WHAT!?" 

He winked with a grin. "just kidding. works fine."

She groaned as he laughed and walked to the other side of the room so she could focus. Nothing unusual about the basic scan. The machine reported several recently broken bones and extremely low magical reserves, both of which she already knew about. His magic was showing unusual fluctuations from the last few days, and fluctuations from before he arrived. She'd have to run more tests to get to the root cause of that. His magical capabilities were off the charts. Literally. She'd never seen any that high. She glanced at Stretch and Red wondering what theirs looked like...

No, Stretch was too much of a slacker to have such high magic. Must be a different universe thing. It was certainly impressive though. Or would be if he had the STATs to make any use of it. Stretch certainly didn't, so it was unlikely. She scrolled down to the soul scan. 

"What the...?" She muttered. The scan was incomplete, reported unusual variables that hindered the process. That had never happened before...

"what's it?" Stretch asked suddenly next to her, reading over her shoulder. "that doesn't look right."

She shook her head, keeping her voice low. "No, it doesn't. I think something might be wrong with his soul... I don't understand these numbers, and I can only pull up his basic STATs whi-" 

Her blood ran cold. 

That... That couldn't be-! There was no way-! She glanced hurriedly at Slim, before grabbing Stretch's arm and pulling him farther away, trying to control her rising panic. He looked confused as she pointed at the screen and shoved it in his face. 

"L-Look-!" She whispered, voice still hitting a higher pitch then normal. She tried to control it but it only got worse. "H-He h-has E-EXP-! H-His L-LOVE is-!" 

Stretch lowered her hands, looking off towards the corner of the ceiling. "oh yeah, i forgot to warn you about that."

She nearly dropped the device. "You knew!?" 

There was a sound from the table and she jumped, seeing Slim glaring at her. Red was saying something to him calmly. Stretch waved, before slinging an arm around her shoulders walking them both past her bed-sphere until they were all the way against the wall. "yeah, i know. i can see it. it's that judge thing." He shrugged, like they were talking about the weather or something. "i told you, didn't i? it's... bad where he comes from. it's dangerous."

"Danger-Papyrus, it's _Execution Points_! He's killed people! Lots of people!" She scrolled farther down, but the final kill count was part of the missing information. 

He reached up to scratch the side of his skull, looking away. "well, so has red and edge so-"

"They have!?" 

"-...probably... shouldn't have mentioned that..." He sighed at her panicked face. Undyne could feel her ear-fins flattening down against her neck as she looked over at Red. Was that why they never let her examine them? She looked at Stretch. She'd never even asked him if she could examine him, could he be hiding-? "look... i know it looks bad, but they just... did what they had to to survive there. you've met them. they aren't bad.” 

She looked over again, suddenly doubting that. What did she know about them? All she knew were the facts. She looked down at the screen. 

“al and the queen both have exp,” he said. 

Her head snapped up. “Thats different!”

“why?”

“W-Well... b-because we’re at war!” 

“so are they.” 

She flinched again. She wanted to argue, but could she? He was right. She didn't actually know anything about the circumstances. The report was inconclusive. She was missing data. 

“they didn't have any choices," Stretch said, almost like he was talking to himself. "...we’ve all done things we regret, right?” 

Her thoughts drifted to the basement with a wince. “I... I suppose... and you’re sure they... aren't going to... hurt anyone else?” He gave her a reassuring smile and she glared. “Do you promise?” 

It was his turn to flinch. “i-” he rubbed his sockets, before glancing back at the screen. He hated making promises. She knew that. “-promise i wont let them kill anyone... in this universe. okay?” 

No. It wasn’t okay. However, there were other ways to handle this. “I want to do more tests,” she told him after a moment. “I want... I want to examine all of you so I can get a better base line.” Stretch let out a sigh that bordered on a groan. “I-I mean it! O-Or I’ll go right to Toriel about this and get a decree!”

“alright, alright, geez.” He rubbed his skull roughly. “ill talk to red and edge about it, but they might not be willing... ill do my best. do you want to do mine now?” 

She looked at the device. “No, I need to work on this first, see if I can isolate a technical problem.” 

“alright, just...” He trailed off, before shrugging off whatever else he was going to say and heading back to the table. “hey, slim? undyne’s do-da’s not working right, do you mind doing it again another time?” 

His expression was unreadable as he nodded, eyes still trained on her. She swallowed, her hands starting to shake. 

“cool. alright, lets head home for now. my shifts almost done by now anyways.” He gave a vague wave behind him, but otherwise left without saying goodbye. 

Red grabbed Slim's arm, giving Undyne a wave and a wink. "lata betta!" He laughed and they both vanished. 

Undyne nearly collapsed. Inside her soul was pounding. Sure, Alphys and Her Majesty had LOVE but-! No. Undyne shook off her doubts, throwing the device on the table. The only way to understand completely was to have more data. She yanked open the toolbox and began digging for a screwdriver. She'd need it up and running as soon as possible. There was no telling what could happen with a monster like that running around unchecked. 

She did not remember to heat up any noodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I like this chapter, but there's something about it that feels off... I might change it later... It's also a little short. 
> 
> Okay, so... I'm having a little trouble with this next part of the story. I know the next 'big thing' that happens, and I have a couple of scenes written that need to happen before it, buuuuuuut... I'm not exactly sure what to do in between? I've got some ideas, but when I try to work through them, they feel a little flat and hollow. Is there anything specifically you are looking forward to seeing? I've gotten some suggestions I'm keeping in mind... maybe some background romance ideas? The more I work on this story the more I kind of hone in on the SpicyBBQ, but there were supposed to be other ships... I guess I'm just less interested in them for this story??? I don't know. If not that's cool. I do have an outline for the next few chapters and I can always add more stuff in later.


	10. Chapter 10

The lab faded around them as Red pulled Slim through one of his shortcuts and into the Swap brothers living room. Normally, Slim could handle the jump to Hotland and back without risk of it putting Slim out of commission. However, with his magic only just beginning to rekindle, Slim wasn't sure he'd have actually survived the journey. Not that he wouldn't have tried anyway, if Red hadn't realized it in time and insisted Slim travel with him. 

As such, Slim was unprepared for his sudden loss of strength went those harsh lights and the chemical smell was replaced by a soft carpet and the heady scent of tomato sauce. His knee's buckled with relief and he staggered, nearly losing his footing completely except that Red was still holding his arm and move immediately to stabilize him. Stretch jumped to his other side, arms out to catch him if he fell. 

"geez! ya alright?" Red asked, a surprising amount of concern etched on his face.

"i'm f-fine," Slim stammered, flushing. He tried to pull away, wanting to prove it was a fluke, not another sign of his weakness. Red was holding too tight to escape. Stretch's hovering gave him nowhere to go. "really, i just- i'm fine."

"was it the shortcut?" Stretch asked in that soft tone. Slim shook his head, but Stretch just shifted closer, one hand coming up behind him to usher him towards the couch. "come on, why don't you sit down for a minute?"

"i'm okay, really," Slim said, but couldn't resist the movement, ending up seated in front of them. The weight of their combined concern was crushing and he wanted to cry in shame and frustration. He'd only let his guard down for a moment! 

"are ya dizzy?" Red asked, glancing at Stretch. "he might need some water."

"i can get-" Slim started, beginning to stand up but was stopped by a hand in his path.

"just hang here for a sec," Red said with a good-natured chuckle. "i'll go an'-" He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. With a look of confusion he turned and walked off to the kitchen. "boss? ya here?"

Slim froze. 

Edge was there already? The last time he'd been gone for days, only swinging by the drop off the medication. Slim could feel those long fingers around his throat again. Anticipation began to crawled it's way up from the base of his spine. Was he in trouble? Was Edge there for him? He couldn't know Slim had fucked up already. He couldn't know the way he'd resisted Stretch at the bar, or the weakness he'd shown at the lab...

Unless Red had reported it to him. Red had been with him all day. He'd seen Slim sleep in well past noon and the way he'd cried at Muffet's. He'd even paid for lunch. Had that been a trap? Black had hated him eating there and Blue had been upset as well. But Red couldn't report that without telling Edge that he was there too. Still, he could have said anything else. Slim should have been more careful. Edge would be less forgiving this time. Slim should have tried harder. He could have been so much better-! 

"slim?" Stretch called him, gently. Slim snapped to attention, realizing Stretch must have seen his panic. “are you...okay?” he asked, "with edge, with the... you know.” 

Slim didn't know what he meant. Not until Stretch looked away with a pained wince. "i can-" His voice was shaking. He need to stop. Stretch wanted him to be safe. Slim needed to reassure him. What did Stretch want to hear? Stretch didn't think he 'deserved' it. He couldn't claim to like it without Stretch thinking even worse of him. What would be convincing...? Well, Stretch liked jokes. "i mean, hey. i'm already half dead. how much worse could it get?"

Stretch sockets flew open with a look of terror. Slim felt an disgusting twist where his stomach should be. 

"oh god! i mean-i'm sorry!" He wasn't funny; What the fuck was he doing? "i'm sorry, i can- i can take it; I can take anything, that's- that's what i- it d-didn't even hurt that much. compared to what i'm used too he-"

He cut himself off as Red came strolling back out of the kitchen with a shrug. "there's lasagna in da oven. boss must'a run to da store or somethin'," He looked between them, eyes lingering on Slim's panicked expression. "wazzup?"

"nothing," Stretch said, hands curling into fists before he crossed them. "just... thinking."

Red narrowed his eyes. "what? i can't leave you two alone for a second? what happened?"

Stretch relaxed, body sagging as he laughed, "nothin, really, hey-" He pulled the remote from his pocket with a wink. "why don't we give this baby a test run while we wait?" 

Red looked suspicious but when Slim quickly played along, he relaxed and jumped up on the couch next to him. Stretch dropped down on his other side, leaving plenty of room, although Slim still felt like he was intruding on his space. He tried to be invisible, pulled his legs in close and hunched his shoulders, hoping Stretch forgot his stupid attempt at humor as soon as possible. 

The T.V. worked just fine. Stretch turned on some talk show starring the bright and shiny version of Napstaton Slim had seen on the lab posters. Red immediately began dolling out much funnier commentary, lightening the mood. Slim allowed himself to breath. 

Disaster delayed, anyways. 

The metal robot was discussing his new album or something with a bright smile and cheerful energy, a sharp contrast to the entertainer Slim was used too. Then again, every thing in Underswap was brighter. Happier. The monsters were softer and safer. Even Undyne seemed to be barely a shadow of the bitch he knew. 

Slim couldn't help a surge of pride. All things considered, as long as Stretch hadn't notice how terrified he was, Slim had handled the lab pretty well. He had been quiet and obedient. At the very least, he hadn't embarrassed them by running away, or having one of his ‘episodes’. And in the end he didn't even take any damage. 

He couldn't help meekly glancing over at Stretch. Was he proud? Stretch was distracted, staring through the T.V. rather then at it. Slim quickly looked away before he could be caught. 

No. Why would he be pleased by something so mundane? Slim hadn't really done anything anyways; the device was broken. Even if it had worked, Stretch had clearly seen the whole thing as trivial. Why would he be pleased over something so mundane? Slim should be used to it. Black had used him to pay off or acquire various debts and favors over the years, so why would Stretch expect complications? Of course Red had noticed, he would already know how much damage a medical instrument could do without touching their HP, but Stretch wouldn't. As long as Red didn't tell him, maybe Slim could manage to save face for a little while longer...

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud commercial and he cursed the way he kept getting lost in thought. He should be doing something; anything at all that wasn't lazing around being useless. If Edge was making dinner, then surely he expected the table to be set? Stretch and Blue always rejected Slim's offers, but Edge would expected proper behavior. Wouldn't he? Slim glanced at Red who'd already fallen asleep, head tipped back against the couch as he snored softly.

Slim tried to listen to the voice reminding him it was supposed to be safe here; He was supposed to be safe there. 

He didn't believe it at all. 

They made it through one more set of Napstaton-themed commercials, before they all heard Blue's excited voice approaching from outside. Slim tensed as it grew closer, and was on the edge of his seat by the time the door swung open, banging against the wall. 

Blue sweep in with an armful of paper bags and Edge. Slim tried not to flinch as Edge spotted him, but he couldn't repress a shiver as the other looked over him sharply. It was impossible to tell if he was satisfied with what he saw, before he turned away to close and lock the door behind them. 

"OH GOOD! EVERYONE'S HOME," Blue said, with his usual earnesty. Stretch gave him a lazy salute, while Red perked up from his nap without struggle. 

Blue spun around and unceremoniously dumped the bags on an unexpecting Edge and bounced over to the couch. Edge scoffed, but just rolled his eyes and stalked to the kitchen. Red popped off the couch, rushing after him to offer his assistance, Slim assumed. His efforts to do the same were interrupted by Blue stopping in front of him. 

"EDGE IS MAKING DINNER FOR US! ISN'T THAT NICE?" Blue put his hands on his hips, puffing up with delight at his announcement. Before anyone could answer however, he'd moved his attention to Slim, who tried not to flinch. "AND HOW ARE WE FEELING AFTER ALL THAT FRESH AIR?"

"good," he answered quickly, knowing that was the right answer. He was not disappointed. 

Blue's eyes lit up into bright blue stars and Slim dared to retain the slightest hope he could be winning him over. "I AM SO GLAD! AND I SEE THE T.V'S ALL FIXED." He looked at it, expression shifting to bemusement, before he looked at Stretch. "ALTHOUGH IT WAS KIND OF NICE TO HAVE A BREAK FROM IT, I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW SLIM ALL MY FAVORITE SHOWS! WE'LL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO THANK UNDYNE PROPERLY." 

Stretch flicked his hand dismissively. "already taken care of." 

Slim perked up, but Blue just nodded, unsurprised. "EXCELLENT! DINNER SHOULD BE READY SOON, SO I HOPE YOU’RE BOTH HUNGRY!” Slim winced, feeling nauseous at the thought, but choking it down. “IM GONNA GO HELP. BOTH OF YOU JUST WAIT HERE.” 

Slim nearly argued, saved from his own stupidity by Blue’s immediate retreat, condemning him to his mission of uselessness. He tried to tell himself it was best that he stay out of the way, because he’d just fuck it up and lose more of their faith in him. Red barked out a laugh at something and anxiety gripped every bone in his body. 

He couldn’t hear what was being said over the T.V. He could just barely make out the sound of glass landing on the counter, and the rustle of paper bags, and the indistinct mumble of ideal chit-chat. He found himself holding his breath, struggling to pick out those sounds over the T.V. When the oven timer went off, it nearly startled him right off the couch. 

“slim,” Stretch said suddenly, and Slim looked over with a barely constrained wince. So much for appearing relaxed. Stretch looked serious, more then he’d ever seen and Slim wondered if he was finally fed up with him. Stretch leaned towards him. 

“don’t be afraid, okay?” His expression was determined. “if edge goes too far, or... ill stop him this time. i promise.”

A sick feeling curled inside him as he imagined Stretch in front of him. Stretch facing a dangerous enemy for Slim’s sake. That sickness twisting into full blown horror. Just the way Blue had the day before. 

“no-!” he screamed, although it came out a strangled gasp. They were so soft, so trusting-! They had taken in someone like Slim without a second thought. Blue had turned his back on Edge.Neither of them even tried to stay vigilant. “h-he could attack you. he could-“ _-kill them both with ease._

“edge won’t lay a hand on me.” Stretch brushed off his concern firmly. “im more worried about you.”

“please i-!”

“SLIM!” 

The second his name was called, Slim instinctively took a shortcut right to Edge’s side. Skull still rattling with Stretch’s promise, he misjudged it, landing within striking range. He just barely managed to keep from jumping away, his knees locking into place. 

"y-yes, sir?" He forced out, voice sounding weak. 

Edge glanced at him, and Slim shook. Red had told him everything. Edge knew exactly how disobedient he'd been and wouldn't go easy on him. 

But Edge just re-covered the dinner he was checking on and nodded his head towards the nearest chair. "Sit down. Take off the hoodie."

Slim obeyed, feeling self-conscious as he pulled the hoodie over his head, although it was a fleeting concern compared to the rest of his problems. Blue was setting the table, and gave him a bright, encouraging smile as he took a seat awaiting further instructions. Red was watching him. Slim flinched as he noticed Stretch approaching the kitchen. 

"could start with a 'hi' or whatever..." Stretch grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the entryway.

"Hello, Stretch," Edge replied dryly, raising a brow bone at him. "I hear you spent all day at Muffet's. Again. Isn't it nice Blue is so accommodating?" He put the lasagna on the back of the over so it could settle, and Slim squirmed. "Be aware, if Red starts slacking off at work again, I do plan to hold you accountable."

Stretch scoffed, but didn't rise to the light jab. 

Slim sat up perfectly straight when Edge turned to him. He tried to stay still, already beginning to sweat as Edge looked him over again, but he couldn't seem to stop the slight tremble as he awaited the others judgement. Especially when Edge grabbed his wrists, pulling them up so he could examine his arms. The bandages remained intact, but Slim suffered a violent wave of anticipation that Edge would find some flaw in them and condemn him for it. 

"Any issues?" Edge asked clearly anyone but Slim. 

Stretch answered, 'no' a little too quickly. Edge barely glanced at him, before shooting a pointed look at Red. The smaller skeleton chuckled and shrugged. 

"just one." 

Slim felt his soul leap to his throat as bright red eye lights snapped back to him. He felt panic shot through his spine as he opened his mouth to defend himself, but couldn't find the words. He _had_ disobeyed, he _deserved_ to be punished, but he had _tried_ so _hard_... 

"nothin happened, though," Red continued, "think he just forgot for a sec. was good the rest of the day. real good."

Edge leaned in, sockets narrowing as his hands tightened threateningly. "Is that true?" he asked. Slim almost couldn't find it in himself to respond, managing a fearful nod. Edge considered this before returning to his examination. "Very well. I will let it slide just this once. Do not let it happen again."

Slim couldn't control the way his body sagged, although he scrambled to regain his composure. He tried to thank him, but was cut off by Edge moving on to the rest of his injuries. He yanked up Slim's shirt and Slim told himself not to move even as his ribs were lightly probed and tested. Satisfied, Edge dropped the garment and grabbed his chin, jerking it to one side. His gaze lingered on the collar and Slim shivered. 

He looked like he might say something, but a quick glance at their company changed his mind. Instead he continued looking over Slim’s skull. 

"You're starting to look a little better now that you've gotten some rest," Edge muttered, CHECKing him. "How are you feeling?"

"much better, sir," He finally managed, eager to let Edge know he'd followed at least some of his instructions and it had worked, just like Edge said it would.

Edge turned his head to the other side so he was facing the living room. Stretch was stiff, hands fisted in the sleeves of his hoodie, but that was fine. If Slim wasn't being punished, he wouldn't try to intervene, right? 

"That's good. But I'm not asking for a comparison." He lifted Slim's face back to him. "How are you feeling right now?"

His tone wasn't scolding, but Slim felt the dread deep in his bones from having answered the question wrong. Edge was evaluating his condition, not making conversation. Slim need to be competent and physically able as soon as possible. What good was a pet that just sat around, sponging up resources? He opened his mouth to insist that he was at least in a working condition, but he retracted them before they could spill at the sight of Edge's narrowing sockets. 

He would be able to work, but Edge wouldn’t care about that. He’d made it clear he wanted Slim to be efficient and capable. Was he? Slim could preform the basic tasks for sure and he had enough magic back to preform simple attacks, but could he reliably defend Blue or Stretch if someone attacked them? If Edge attacked them? His hands were in too much pain to do more then pick up or hold something light. He could fake it, but he'd never be able to properly calibrate a puzzle. He didn't think anyone had noticed, but there was a sharp pain in his hip he'd been favoring all day. Could he keep up the facade if he had to go on patrol, or would he be caught limping and look like an easy target, embarrassing Blue and Stretch for taking in such a weak monster? 

Slim glanced at Stretch, not pulling from Edge's grip. Behind him he could hear Blue looking for something in the fridge. He couldn't admit that weakness in front of them. They had already seen so much of his bad side. He couldn't let them think he wasn't healing as fast as he should be. He needed to be good for them as soon as possible. He could take the pain. He could hide it. Slim looked back, determined and confident to answer that he was fine. 

It drained out of him instantly at Edge's glare. 

_A hand around his throat. A dull ache in the back of his skull from where it had collided with the wall. Edge leaning over him, eye lights blazing with fury._

_"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"_

He whimpered weakly, unable to form any words at all. 

Edge glanced over as well, before nodding once. "Fine. 'Better' works for now, but don't think I don't expect a detailed report later." Slim sighed, nearly nodding back. "For now, I think treatment-"

"can you-!" Stretch interrupted suddenly, stomping over. Slim froze, nail digging into the wood as he gripped the chair under him. Stretch waved his arm as he stepped practically between them. The movement made Edge let go, but he didn't step back to make room for the intruding skeleton. "-stop?"

"Stop what?" Edge said, crossing his arms, not bothered by Stretch being right in his face. 

"the-!" Stretch motioned uncertain. "all the... touching. shouldn't we be... asking him or something?"

Edge scoffed. "That's rich. Coming from you." Stretch flinched, and Edge looked past him at Slim. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Slim shook his head distressed, but Stretch just stepped closer, blocking him completely. "of course he's going to say 'no'! you're the one who told us to pay attention- that he wouldn’t tell us anything. i don't think he likes being touched."

Slim struggle to breath. He knew it. He'd messed up. He'd let Stretch think he was resisting. More so, he was letting Stretch defend him. He needed to stop him. What if Edge got mad? What if he attacked? Stretch would take the hit. Slim couldn't possibly stop it-! Stretch had 1 HP-! He needed to move-! 

"Then you aren't paying enough attention,” Edge replied, clearly becoming annoyed.

"WAIT," Blue began, placing the last item on the table and closing the door with a look of confusion. "BUT I THOUGHT THAT WAS... WASN’T THAT YOUR IDEA? TO WARN HIM IF WE WERE GOING TO TOUCH?"

"And when the hell did I say that?" 

Blue's uncertainty grew. "WHEN HE FIRST SHOWED UP. HE WAS HURT AND YOU WARNED HIM THAT-" 

"If i said something like that, it was because of the situation!" Edge snapped, making a dismissive gesture. "If I'd startled him, he could have attacked. But I don't care about his _comfort_ right now!" 

"hey, stretch, come on," Red called nervously from his seat. "sit down. he's got this. didn't he prove that yesterday?"

"i don't-!" Stretch's hands balled into fists, agitated. "-know that. we didn't notice he was... but he's been even more jumpy all day today! and nervous, and-! he was doing better before!"

"He was FAKING before!"

Slim choked, body rigid. His thoughts were racing through the haze of panic, stumbling and colliding into each other. He'd fucked up everything! He couldn't keep a goddamn single emotion in check! He never should have come here! It was his fault Stretch was in danger-! 

Edge stiffened immediately, trying to bypass Stretch, but the other moved to impede him. Slim shook.

"boss...!"

"Move!" Edge hiss, the warning in his voice cold and serious. 

"not if you're going to hurt him again!"

Edge grabbed the front of Stretch's hoodie, yanking him forward with a growl. "Listen here you-!"

Slim surged out of the chair, reaching for his limited magic. It wasn't enough. His soul flickered blue and he was slammed back into the chair, but that didn't stop him from summoning as many bone constructs as he could manage. It was a fictitious show of force, but it was all he had. 

He couldn't attack with Stretch in the way. He didn't have the control. He'd never forgive himself if something happened. It was a bluff, and a weak one at that. If he could distract Edge long enough, maybe that would give Stretch enough time to escape. 

But Stretch wasn't there anymore. 

Edge had yanked him around, slamming him back against the counter so Edge was between them, blocking him from the attack. His eyes blazed bright red, his other hand pointed at Slim as he held his soul in place.

"Slim..." He said. His voice was even and commanding. It shook Slim to his core. "Stand down."

Slim's magic wavered as Stretch poked out from behind Edge. He looked confused and worried, but not... afraid. Nervous, Slim glanced towards the fridge. Blue had a similar expression, although he could only just see it from where he stood, shielded by Red and a large Blaster that was ready to fire. 

"STAND DOWN!"

Slim trembled. His magic started to slip, coming apart as he tried desperately to hold himself together. "don't-" He began, pushing the words out fast in hopes they'd sound strong. It came out as a plea instead. "...don't hurt him..." 

Stretch's expression flickered between surprise and pain, but Edge's just darkened. Deliberately, he made a show of slowly releasing his grip on the orange hoodie. "I'm not going too," he said, turning to face Slim properly. 

Slim shivered as his attack crumpled around him. 

Edge was definitely going to kill him. 

"hey!" Stretch said, quick and light like he was trying to encourage him. "it's okay, slim. you were-" He tried to slip around, but was cut off by an arm that snapped out in front of him. "wha-? edge, come on. he didn't know. i _told you_ you were scaring him. he thought you were going to hurt me. it's not his-"

"Go with Red," Edge ordered. 

"what? no, i'm not-"

Slow, still making eye contact, Edge reached back and grabbed his arm. "You need to go before you make things worse." 

Stretch hesitated, but not enough to prevent Edge from shoving him towards their brothers. The second he was in reach, Red grabbed him, snatching Blue's hand, and jumping the three of them right out of there. 

Slim nearly tried to do the same, trembling as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He didn't have enough magic to go far but anywhere would be a head start. It didn't matter anyways. Even if his soul wasn't blue, he wouldn't be able to escape. He deserved everything that was coming to him. 

Edge stalked forward and grabbed him by the collar, releasing the magic as he yanked Slim out of the chair. Slim nearly yelped, grabbing his arm, and failing to find balance. Edge scowled, not seeming to care that he was holding up most of Slim's body by his neck. 

"Are you a fucking moron?" He hissed, giving him a rough shake. "Did you even have a plan!? Or did you honestly think someone in your condition could _possibly take me?_ "

Slim's arms dropped to his side as what remaining resistance he had seeped out of him. If Edge wanted to kill him, that was fine. He could handle that. 

"no, sir."

"Then what the FUCK was THAT!?" Edge pulled him even closer with a snarl. "You're a PET! Not some sort of guard dog! If I was any other Fell monster, you'd be DEAD! What were you going to do if I decided to kill you for this!?” 

What would he do? He already knew he couldn’t fight, or take a shortcut. When Edge decided to kill him that would be the end. Slim felt exhausted. 

“...hope it’s quick,” he admitted softly. 

Edge’s grip tightened on the collar as he searched Slim’s expression. “...He really fucked you up, didn’t he?” 

Slim opened his mouth, but he didn’t get anything out before Edge wrenched him to his feet. He barely got stable on his feet before Edge was dragging him out of the room. 

“I think you need another shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... well, that didn’t go the way I intended. I rewrote this chapter twice because Stretch kept deciding he wanted to be a problem, and he was not _supposed_ to be a problem... so now things are different, and I don’t exactly like it but I will fix it if I come up with a better idea. For now: moving on! Hope it’s good enough for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is anything you think doesn't work so well, or that I could improve on. 
> 
> (I am trying my best to catch spelling and grammatical issues, but that has never been my strong suit, so I'm sorry for those ahead of time.)


End file.
